


Anty-Walentynki

by Kondziolina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: "Louis nie wiedział co właściwie robi. Nie wiedział jakim cudem znalazł się w sytuacji, gdzie siedzi w pokoju gościnnym swoich przyjaciół, na przeciwko swojego byłego chłopaka, który wygląda jak kupka nieszczęście i jedyne o czym myśli, to to, jak gorąco wyglądają jego uda w tych ciasnych spodniach. Ach, zapomniał wspomnieć, że ten sam chłopak, kilka chwil wcześniej zbił na kwaśne jabłko, jego przyjaciela."





	

I

\- Oj Harry, nie daj się prosić... - Usłyszał głos w telefonie, który trzymał między uchem a ramieniem, przeglądając swetry w sklepie niedaleko centrum.

\- Taylor, kto powiedział, że ja nie lubię walentynek? - Westchnął i zdjął z wieszaka zielony, jeden z grubszych. Obejrzał go z każdej strony i odwiesił na miejsce. Prawdopodobnie w jego szafie już taki wisi i ani razu go nie założył.

\- Nie musisz ich nienawidzić, wystarczy że tam ze mną pójdziesz. W końcu nic wtedy nie robisz...

\- Kto w ogóle powiedział, że nic nie robię? - Zapytał z oburzeniem - Może mam plany?

Wywrócił oczami, gdy usłyszał po drugiej stronie śmiech. Wziął telefon do ręki i odszedł do kolejnego wieszaka. Zerknął na okno, gdzie zobaczył mały tłumek dziewczyn z aparatami wycelowanymi w jego stronę. Odwrócił się tyłem zastanawiając się, jakim cudem fanki znowu go znalazły. Specjalnie wybrał się na zakupy w południe, gdy wszystkie nastolatki powinny być jeszcze w szkole. Stanął przed jednym z manekinów i przyglądał się błękitnej koszuli. Dotknął jej ostrożnie i wyczuł delikatny materiał, który pieścił jego dłonie.

\- Nie masz i dobrze o tym wiem. Nie umawiasz się z nikim odkąd on... - Harry gwałtownie zabrał rękę i warknął ze złością.

\- Ani słowa Taylor. To już zamknięty rozdział - Patrzył ze złością na koszulę, która przypominała błękit jego oczu, podczas gdy śmiał się z jego żartów. Jego śmiech był zaraźliwy, nie można było przejść obok niego obojętnym. Obok niego pojawiały się jakby iskierki, które zarażały cię i wywoływały uśmiech.

\- Dlatego właśnie powinieneś ze mną iść - Powiedziała, a chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że odpłynął. Obrzucił jeszcze spojrzeniem biedną koszulę i ruszył w kierunku kasy.

\- Muszę kończyć, porozmawiamy kiedy indziej. Muszę jakoś ewakuować się ze sklepu. - Powiedział i po tym jak dziewczyna westchnęła, i pożegnała się z nim, rozłączył się i włożył telefon do kieszeni.

\- Coś jeszcze, panie Styles? - Zapytał sprzedawca pakując torbę.

\- Tą niebieską koszulę z manekina. - Powiedział cicho i zapatrzył się w różowe kwiaty stojące na ladzie. Lilie, jego ulubione.

II

\- Zayn, musisz mi pomóc. - Powiedział Louis do telefonu - Co myślisz o tych spodniach? - Zapytał i odsunął telefon od ucha aby włączyć aparat. Słyszał westchnięcie w słuchawce, jednak nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, odwrócił się i zrobił kilka zdjęć.

\- Czemu Ty zawsze robisz takie dziwne miny do telefonów? - Mruknął chłopak, a Louis zaśmiał się i zrobił krok do lustra. Według niego, te czarne spodnie idealnie podkreślały jego krągły tyłek, jednak musiał znać zdanie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Wyglądasz świetnie L, faceci będą padać na kolana. - na ustach Louisa wykwitł zadowolony uśmiech. Poprawił grzywkę i zmrużył oczy, seksownie wydymając wargę. Cóż, myślał że wyglądał seksownie. Skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył swoją twarz w lustrze.

\- Dzięki stary, myślę, że je kupię. Co z tą imprezą o której mówiłeś? - Zapytał, próbując ściągnąć spodnie jedną ręką, co nie było najłatwiejszym zadaniem, zważywszy na ich ścisły materiał.

\- Nie wiem, dam ci jeszcze znać. Ale Liam i Niall mają coś organizować. - Powiedział ziewając. Louis pokręcił głową i odsunął urządzenie od ucha. Spojrzał na zegarek, było po dwunastej, co oznaczało, że prawdopodobnie Zayn dopiero się obudził.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał siadając na stołku i ściągając spodnie do końca z telefonem pomiędzy ramieniem a głową.

\- Chcą zorganizować imprezę antywalentynkową u siebie i.. - Telefon ześlizgnął mu się na podłogę. Louis westchnął i szybko naciągnął swoje spodnie, zanim go podniósł.

\- Sorry, co mówiłeś? - Usłyszał zirytowane westchnięcie, a następnie potok słów przyjaciela. Louis słuchał uważnie i wyszedł z przymierzalni. Oddał ekspedientce rzeczy, których nie zamierzał kupić i ruszył przez sklep do kasy.

\- No dobra, ale pozwól mi zrozumieć. Dlaczego nasz Niall i Liam organizują imprezę anty-walentynkową?. Mało tego, są ze sobą w związku i mogliby ten dzień spędzić jak każda normalna para?

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, Louis? Spróbuj z nimi gadać, kiedy wiecznie są do siebie przyklejeni! Aż mi się rzygać chce, jak na nich patrzę. Właśnie dlatego nie chcę być związku. Brr - Louis uśmiechnął się, oczami wyobraźni widząc zniesmaczoną minę przyjaciela.

\- Masz rację, związki są idiotyczne. - Powiedział gorzko i zatrzymał się przy swetrze w kolorze mchu. Dotknął delikatnego materiału i przejechał wzdłuż rękawa, przypominając sobie zielone tęczówki. Pamiętał swetry, które mu zabierał. Były na niego za duże i topił się w nich, jednak kochał to. Kochał to całym swoim sercem, które teraz zakuło go mocno.

\- Nienawidzę walentynek - Louis wzdrygnął się na głos w słuchawce i zabrał swoją dłoń. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami i ruszył do kasy.

\- Nienawidzę walentynek. - Powtórzył Louis starając się, by jego głos nie zadrżał. Pożegnał się z Zaynem i jeszcze raz spojrzał w kierunku swetra.

\- To będzie... - Zaczął kasjer, a Louis pod wpływem impulsu odszedł od lady. Wziął sweter z wieszaka i wrócił z powrotem, nie zwracając uwagi na podniesioną brew sprzedawcy.

\- Jeszcze to. - Powiedział i przyłożył kartę do czytnika.

III

\- Cześć kochanie, dawno Cię nie widziałam. - Powiedziała kobieta, mocno przytulając Harry'ego do swojej piersi. Chłopak wtulił się w jej ciało.

\- Cześć mamo, przepraszam, że tak dawno tu nie zaglądałem. - Powiedział jej do ucha i odsunął się, by zdjąć płaszcz. Anne patrzyła z czułością na swoje dziecko, a potem skierowali się razem do kuchni.

\- Wróciłeś z Los Angeles? - Zapytała krojąc ciasto i układając ją na ozdobną paterę.

\- Nie, przez jakiś czas byłem w Londynie, miałem kilka spraw do załatwienia. Pomóc Ci w czymś? - Zapytał patrząc jak kobieta zakłada rękawice kucharskie i zagląda do pieczeni w kuchence. Wskazała mu potrawy leżące na stole i uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie.

\- Kolacja zaraz będzie gotowa, Gemma z chłopakiem już są, a Robin pojechał po dziadków i zaraz powinni tu być.

Zakasał rękawy swetra i wziął miskę z sałatką, która leżała przed nim i wyszedł do jadalni. Położył szkło na stole i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, i uśmiechnął się na widok zdjęć na ścianie. Fotografie przedstawiały całą rodzinę w różnych okresach ich życia. Automatycznie skierował swój wzrok na tę, która przedstawiała ich na jachcie cztery lata wcześniej. Jego mama siedziała prosto na leżaku i patrzyła w obiektyw i uśmiechała się promiennie. Robin skradał się za nią i śmiejąc się robił jej tak zwanego króliczka z palców. Gemma siedziała po prawej stronie na blacie i popijała kolorowego drinka z palemką. Na samym środku byli oni. Harry trzymał od tyłu chłopaka i próbował go pocałować, jednak przez przypadek zaczął łaskotać go swoimi oczami, co spowodowało, że niebieskooki zaczął się śmiać i odsuwać od niego. Fotografia została zrobiona w idealnym momencie, gdy chłopak kurczył się, a cała twarz była w śmiejących się zmarszczkach, kiedy chciał krzyknąć "Przestań, Harry!"

\- Siema krasnalu! - Krzyknęła dziewczyna w progu. Harry odwrócił się i posłał swojej siostrze uśmiech. Podeszła do niego i przytuliła mocno.

\- Jestem od ciebie wyższy, - Zaśmiał się, a dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

\- Dla mnie zawsze będziesz krasnalem. - Powiedziała i odsunęła się od niego. Przeniósł wzrok na chłopaka dalej stojącego w drzwiach, który uśmiechał się patrząc na nich.

\- Cześć Josh. - Podał mu rękę w momencie, kiedy drzwi frontowe się otworzyły i do środka weszli jego dziadkowie.

\- Dziubdziusiu! - Krzyknęła babcia i nie zważając na mokre od śniegu buty, przeszła przez korytarz i ucałowała chłopaka w oba policzki. - Ależ ty wyrosłeś! Coraz wyższy! No i coraz chudszy, jesz coś w ogóle?

\- Mamo, nie męcz go. - Powiedziała Annie wycierając ręce o starą ścierkę - Dzieciaki, weźcie jedzenie i możemy siadać. - Przywitali się prędko ze wszystkimi i wrócili do kuchni.

\- Jak dobrze, kiedy rodzina w komplecie. - Powiedziała Anne siadając przy stole.

\- Prawie - Mruknęła babcia. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią, a uśmiechy osłabły, gdy każdy starał się nie patrzeć na miejsce obok Harry'ego, które było puste.

\- Znalazłeś sobie kogoś? - Zapytała babcia, a chłopak spiął się. Po chwili jednak przybrał na twarz szeroki uśmiech i rzucił jakimś żartem dla rozluźnienia atmosfery.

\- Poza tym, nikogo nie potrzebuję. Jest jak jest, mogę w końcu odpocząć. - Zakończył, a przy stole zapanowała cisza, przerywana jedynie dźwiękiem sztućców.

\- Więc nie zamierzasz na razie wracać na scenę? - Zapytała Gemma, a chłopak wzruszył ramionami - Nie wiem. Na razie mam przerwę i chcę z niej skorzystać. Kiedyś może wrócę. Za rok, za dwa. Zobaczymy, może mi się znudzi wcześniej.

\- Cieszę się. - Powiedziała Anne ciepło i zaczęła wypytywać babcię o swoje samopoczucie. Harry nie słuchał. Czuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie siostry, jednak udawał, że go nie zauważa.

\- A co u tego twojej przyjaciółki Harry? Jak ona miała? Taylor? - Zapytał dziadek patrząc na niego wymownie - Gazety ciągle o niej piszą, może byś ją tu przywiózł, żebyśmy ją poznali?

Harry zakrztusił się pieczenią. Wziął serwetkę i delikatnie wytarł usta. Wziął łyka wody, przedłużając tym niezręczność.

\- Dziadku, Tay jest tylko moją przyjaciółką, nic więcej. - Powiedział i miał ochotę zaśmiać się z zaciętej miny staruszka.

\- Ale to taka ładna dziewczyna, weź ją zanim ktoś inny to zrobi. - Mówił unosząc palec w górę i wymachiwał ją jak różdżką. Harry zagryzł swój śmiech, jego dziadek był uroczy. Cały czas zapominał, że Harry zdecydowanie jest homoromantyczny.

\- Jest piękna, to prawda, ale ma kogoś. - Skłamał gładko i uśmiechnął się, widząc naburmuszoną minę dziadka i jego "a nie mówiłem?"

Popatrzył po rodzinie, która przysłuchiwała się z lekkim rozbawieniem tej wymianie zdań. Tęsknił za swoją rodziną.

IV

\- Mamo, co na obiad? - Zapytał Louis wchodząc do domu. Kobieta odłożyła książkę na blat i popatrzyła na swojego syna z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Jeszcze trochę, a pomyślę, że nie masz swojego domu - Powiedziała i wskazała na lodówkę - Odgrzej sobie zapiekankę.

\- Nie moja wina, że mam dwie lewe ręce do gotowania - Powiedział wyjmując naczynie z jedzeniem, przy okazji łapiąc marchewkę. Odwrócił się do kobiety, która patrzyła na niego ze śmiechem.

\- Mógłbyś sobie znaleźć kogoś, kto potrafi gotować. - Powiedziała delikatnie, a chłopak wywrócił oczami. Kochał swoją mamę, jednak pod tym względem działała mu na nerwy.

\- Nikogo nie potrzebuję, poza tym nikt nie gotuje lepiej niż Ty. - Odparł włączając piekarnik z warzywem między zębami.

\- Gdzie reszta zgrai? - Zmienił szybko temat.

\- Bliźniaczki w przedszkolu, Lottie u chłopaka, Fizzy na górze, a Dan pojechał po Doris i Ernesta do przedszkola.

\- Czyli miałaś dziś spokój? - Kobieta westchnęła i spojrzała wymownie na syna.

\- Tak, miałam. Zanim ktoś nie wparował do kuchni i nie zaczął przeszkadzać w "Dniu tylko dla Jay "

Louis zaśmiał się i wstawił wodę na herbatę, a kobieta ponownie zatopiła się w lekturze.

\- Nie ma już mojej herbaty?

\- Raczej nie, wypiłeś wczoraj ostatnią torebkę. - Powiedziała nie odrywając wzroku od tekstu. Louis zastanowił się chwilę. Może faktycznie nadużywał gościnności swojej rodzicielki? Jednak ona sama powiedziała, że może przychodzić do nich, kiedy tylko będzie tego potrzebował. A domowe jedzenie jest jego potrzebą, praktycznie codziennie. Może to jednak przesada? Powinien kupić sobie książkę kucharską i nauczyć się kilku przepisów. Albo wyciągnąć tą, którą dostał od..

\- Louis, na miłość Boską, spalisz mi kuchnię!

V.

\- Poproszę czarną kawę bez mleka. - Powiedział Harry i rozejrzał się po kawiarni. Zdjął czapkę i automatycznie podniósł rękę, by poprawić włosy. Szybko ją cofnął, przypominając sobie, że już dawno temu ściął swoje bujne loki, które wywoływały zbyt dużo wspomnień. Nie chciał przypominać sobie kogoś, kto bawił się jego lokami, kiedy wspólnie oglądali komedie, gnieżdżąc się na jego malutkiej kanapie lub kiedy wylegiwali się w ogromnej wannie Harry'ego i niebieskooki mył jego włosy. Kojąco masował jego czaszkę, sprawiając, że po jego ciele pojawiały się dreszcze. Przymknął oczy i wręcz poczuł gorący oddech i pocałunki składane na karku.

\- Pańska kawa. - Powiedział barista, a Harry otworzył oczy i zarumienił się. Cicho powiedział dziękuję i podszedł do stolika w ciemnym rogu pomieszczenia, nad którym wisiało wielkie, świecące logo kawiarenki w kształcie kwiatu orchidei.

Odłożył ostrożnie gorący napój i rozebrał się z kurtki. Usiadł przy stole i wyjął swój stary dziennik. Przejechał po skórzanej okładce, na dłużej zatrzymując się na kilku koślawych gwiazdkach, narysowanych dawno temu markerem. Czarny tusz już wyblakł, jednak dalej miał wrażenie, jakby zaledwie wczoraj leżeli na podłodze w studio. Harry miał nagrywać piosenkę, jednak jego chłopak był zbyt rozpraszający w swoich czarnych spodniach i obcisłym tank topie, by tego nie wykorzystać. Kochali się namiętnie na podłodze, nie zważając na to, że w każdej chwili ktoś może wejść do pomieszczenia i ich nakryć. Tak naprawdę, to jeszcze bardziej ich nakręcało. Prawdopodobnie oboje mieli w sobie coś z ekshibicjonisty. Ich gorące ciała leżały splątane na miękkim dywanie, niebieskooki jakby od niechcenia wziął marker i narysował gwiazdki. Nazwał je iskrami ich ciał, które przepływały gdy tylko zbliżali się do siebie. Harry zaśmiał się wtedy i pocałował jego rozgrzane czoło. - Kocham Cię - Szepnął. - Kocham Cię mocniej - Odszepnął on wtulając się w jego nagą klatkę piersiową.

Serce Harry'ego zakuło boleśnie. Otworzył dziennik na wolnej stronie i wyciągnął długopis z kieszeni płaszcza. Zamknął oczy, westchnął i po chwili zaczął pisać.

Ile nocy zajmie nam policzenie gwiazd?

To jest czas, który zajmie aby naprawić mojej serce

Och, kochanie, byłem tam dla ciebie

Wszystko czego pragnąłem to była prawda

Ile nocy życzyłeś sobie by ktoś został?

Leżąc rozbudzonym, tylko mając nadzieję, że z nimi jest dobrze

Nigdy nie policzyłem swoich

Jeśli bym spróbował, wiem że mógłbym tak w nieskończoność

Nieskończoność,

VI

Louis był spóźniony. Jak zwykle był spóźniony. Jego szef go zabije. To już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu. A jest środa. Tak, spóźniał się w tym tygodniu codziennie. I w poprzednim prawdopodobnie też. A w jeszcze poprzednim tylko raz.. Przyszedł na czas. Cóż, Louis nie był zbyt punktualny. Nigdy. Jak widać na załączonym obrazku, gdzie w pośpiechu zawija biały szalik i próbuje napić się chociaż łyka herbaty. Prawdopodobnie będzie musiał zajść do kawiarni. Nie wyobraża sobie rozpocząć dnia bez filiżanki mocnej herbaty z mlekiem. Trzasnął drzwiami i włożył klucz do otworu. Wręcz warknął, gdy po drugiej stronie usłyszał dźwięk dzwonka. Otworzył drzwi i wpadł do kuchni. Rozejrzał się po blatach i skierował się do sypialni. W międzyczasie urządzenie przestało dzwonić, więc zlokalizowanie go, nie było najprostszą czynnością. Nim jednak zdążył się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, dźwięk znowu rozległ się po pokoju. Chłopak poszedł do łóżka, które wyglądało jak po przejściu tornada i zaczął gorączkowe poszukiwania. W końcu zdenerwowany złapał kołdrę i gwałtownie podniósł do góry. Telefon uniósł się razem z nią, by następnie z łoskotem spaść na podłogę. Modlił się, żeby przednia szybka nie pękła mu drugi raz w tym miesiącu. Nic jednak takiego się nie wydarzyło. Na wyświetlaczu zobaczył imię Liama. Oczywiście.

\- Halo? - Powiedział i wyszedł z domu cały czerwony. Zamknął drzwi i zbiegł po schodach.

\- Cześć Louis, co słychać? - Zaszczebiotał Niall. Louis zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na wyświetlacz, który cały czas pokazywał numer Liama.

\- Czemu dzwonisz z tego numeru? - Zapytał, wybiegając z budynku na mroźne, zimowe powietrze.

\- Był pod ręką. - Niall wydawał się być istną kulką energii, gdy zaczął opowiadać o najnowszym filmie Marvela, na który wybrał się poprzedniego dnia ze swoim chłopakiem. Louis zacisnął wargi ze złości. Jeszcze nie miał okazji go widzieć, a jego przyjaciel właśnie zaspojlerował mu połowę filmu. Po kilku minutach nieustannego monologu w końcu doszedł do końca sprawy i zapytał:

\- Wpadniesz do nas? - Louis westchnął i spojrzał na zegarek na ręku.

\- Mogę, o której? - Rozejrzał się na pasach, nim przebiegł na drugą stronę. W oczy rzuciła mu się przytulni wyglądająca kawiarnia z kwiatem w logo. Zrobił krok w jej stronę i zmarszczył nos. Potrzebuje herbaty do normalnego funkcjonowania. Jeśli jej teraz nie wypije, to prawdopodobnie zacznie wyżywać się biednych dzieciach, które przyjdą na lekcje jazdy na łyżwach.

\- 18 ci pasuje? Kończysz po szesnastej, więc.. - Zaczął Niall.

\- Jasne, będę - Przerwał mu znowu spoglądając na zegarek. Przeklął pod nosem i z ostatnim zerknięciem na różową orchideę skręcił w drugą stronę. Trudno, swoją herbatę będzie musiał zrobić sobie w automacie na lodowisku. Nie miała najlepszego smaku, ale tylko na to mógł sobie pozwolić.

VII

\- Harry! To nie fair! - Krzyknęła Taylor, gdy chłopak po raz kolejny ograł ją w scrabble. Zaśmiał się i przytulił ją do siebie.

\- Cóż, nie każdy może być tak dobry jak ja. - Powiedział, a dziewczyna uderzyła go w ramię, jednak chwilę potem wtuliła się w jego ciało. Leżeli na skórzanej kanapie w apartamencie Harry'ego.

\- Powiesz mi w końcu co się stało?

\- Z czym? - Zapytała nie patrząc mu w oczy. Bawiła się jedynie materiałem swojej luźnej koszuli. Chłopak westchnął i przytulił mocniej.

\- Dlaczego kilka dni temu zadzwoniłaś do mnie rozhisteryzowana i obrzucałaś gównem każdego mężczyznę stąpającego po tej planecie? Co takiego się stało?

Dziewczyna długo nie odpowiadała. Siedziała cicho, nie ruszając się nawet o milimetr. Gra leżała zapomniana na małym stoliku obok kieliszków z winem, które otworzyli dla kaprysu. Chłopak chciał wstać, tracąc nadzieję, na wyciągnięcie czegokolwiek od przyjaciółki, jednak ta przemówiła cicho.

\- Nie rozumiem... - Zaczęła i przełknęła ślinę - Dlaczego faceci mnie nie chcą? Czy ja jestem brzydka? Albo głupia? - Zapytała ledwo powstrzymując łzy - Powiedz mi co ze mną jest nie tak?

\- Tay, jesteś wspaniałą kobietą, nie mów o sobie inaczej... - Zaczął delikatnie, a dziewczyna zerwała się i usiadła na przeciwko w siadzie skrzyżnym.

\- Więc dlaczego wszyscy chcą tylko moich pieniędzy? Albo mojej sławy? Czy ja już się nie liczę? Mam już dość związków dla rozgłosu. Pragnę tylko, by ktoś mnie w końcu pokochał, czy to takie trudne?

Harry sięgnął do tyłu i ze stolika wziął paczkę chusteczek. Podał dziewczynie, która wydmuchała nos zanim kontynuowała.

\- Był ten chłopak, pamiętasz? Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany. Nie można powiedzieć, że nie cieszył oka - Zaśmiała się gorzko - Rozmowa z nim to też była przyjemność, wiesz? Nie chciałam nic mówić ale spotkaliśmy się raz, drugi. Pomyślałam, że to jest właśnie to, wiesz? Ciągle mnie komplementował, trzymał za rękę, całował jakby jutra miało nie być..

\- Co się stało dalej? - Zapytał delikatnie, gdy dziewczyna zamilkła patrząc gdzieś za Harry'ego. Jej blond włosy były rozczochrane od ciągłego poprawiania. Jej zwyczajny tusz do rzęs dawno zniknął, tak samo jak szminka. Łzy skapywały po jej brodzie, wprost na jasną koszulę. Serce Harry'ego zabolało. Nienawidził patrzeć, jak jego przyjaciele cierpią.

\- Umówiliśmy się. Odwołał spotkanie. Poszłam do Ariel i wiesz co? On wcale nie był chory. Nie na tyle, żeby móc pieprzyć moją rodzoną siostrę. Kurwa!

Krzyknęła i rozpłakała się na dobre. Harry szybko wciągnął ją na swoje kolana i przytulił, pocierając jej plecy. Szeptał do jej ucha miłe słówka, które i tak były zagłuszane przez szloch dziewczyny.

\- Okazało się, że to samo robił z Ariel. Działał na dwa fronty. Wiesz co mi powiedział zanim wyszłam? "Przecież nie jesteśmy razem, to tylko dobry seks"! Rozumiesz? Ja głupia dałam się nabrać.

\- Nie jesteś głupia. To on jest dupkiem - Powiedział cicho. Przez długi czas siedzieli w tej pozycji. W końcu dziewczyna zapytała, czy mogłaby u niego zostać. Chłopak pościelił jej w gościnnym i sam poszedł pod prysznic. Myślał o sytuacji swojej przyjaciółki i o tym, jakby sam zachował się w takiej sytuacji.

Po jakimś czasie położył się po lewej stronie łóżka i patrzył w okno. Co się dzieje z tym światem? Gdzie ta wielka miłość o której piszą poeci?

No tak, przecież miłość nie istnieje.

VIII

\- Jak dzisiaj dzieciaki? - Zapytał Liam kładąc mięso na stole. Niall wszedł tuż za nim niosąc zgrzewkę piwa i kładąc ją obok. Posłał swojemu chłopakowi całusa, gdy ten skarcił go wzrokiem. Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- Znośnie, dziś nie było ich dużo, więc dałem radę. - Powiedział nakładając sobie jedzenie na talerz. Liam i Niall popatrzyli na niego sceptycznie.

\- Znośnie? Miałeś chyba dobry dzień, zazwyczaj klniesz i narzekasz. - Powiedział z rozbawieniem Niall. Louis wzruszył ramionami i wziął się za jedzenie. Nie mówił wiele. To głównie jego przyjaciele wymieniali się opowieściami z dzisiejszego dnia, nieudolnie próbując włączyć Louisa do rozmowy.

\- Wszystko w porządku, stary? - Zapytał Liam z troską, podczas gdy Niall otworzył mu piwo. Louis podziękował i uśmiechnął się do nich.

\- Jasne, jestem po prostu zmęczony...

\- Nie przemęczasz się czasem? - Louis parsknął.

\- Pracuję po 5 godzin dziennie, ucząc dzieci jazdy na łyżwach. Z czego 1 z nich to przerwa na obiad. Czym mam się męczyć? - Pociągnął łyk piwa i zaczął przyglądać się przyjaciołom.

Siedzieli jak zwykle blisko siebie, stykając się ramionami. Był pewien, że Liam trzymał rękę na kolanie Nialla, delikatnie ją pocierając. Spuścił wzrok na swoje nogi i starał się nie myśleć o tym, że kiedyś znał to uczucie. Uczucie ciężkości, kiedy ręka, pełna pierścionków także delikatnie pocierała jego udo.

Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na przyjaciół, którzy w tym momencie wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

\- To może powiecie mi w końcu, co z tą dziwaczną imprezą? - Zapytał. Niall ożywił się i mocno gestykulując zaczął opowiadać.

\- Stwierdziliśmy z Li, że nie będziemy obchodzić tak idiotycznego święta jak walentynki. Jeśli kogoś kochasz, to okazujesz mu to codziennie, a nie od święta - Louis zrobił skwaszoną minę, kiedy Liam ucałował w tym momencie jego policzek. Niall spojrzał na niego zarumieniony i ucałował lekko w usta, nim kontynuował. - Nie wywracaj oczami to po pierwsze. Po drugie każda okazja jest dobra, żeby urządzić imprezę. Zwłaszcza, gdy wszyscy nasi znajomi, dziwnym trafem są singlami. To będzie dobra okazja, by zawrzeć nowe znajomości bez patrzenia na obściskujące się, wielce zakochane pary. No. Więc dlatego to robimy. A nuż widelec kogoś w końcu znajdziesz?

\- To głupie, wiecie o tym? - Liam wywrócił oczami i wstał od stołu, by zacząć sprzątać.

\- Nie głupie, matole. Po prostu się o was troszczymy. - Louis chciał zaprotestować, jednak nie zdążył, bo brązowooki dalej mówił - Nie chodzi o to, żeby całe życie spędzać w klubach i wciągać narkotyki, a potem pieprzyć faceta w łazience. Chcę, żebyś zobaczył, że można się dobrze bawić z przyjaciółmi. Tu mam na myśli mnie i Nialla.

Blondyn przytaknął głową, a Louis patrzył na nich jak na idiotów. Nie imprezował tak dużo... No dobra. Już nie imprezował tak dużo. Przeszło mu jakiś czas temu. Głównie to było spowodowane brakiem środków na koncie, ale hej, liczy się, że przestał.

\- To i tak głupie. Robicie domówkę. Nikt wam nie mówił, że na domówki się chodzi, a nie organizuje? Nie mam zamiaru wam w tym pomagać.

Liam westchnął i wyszedł z brudnymi talerzami do kuchni. Niall oparł się wygodnie o krzesło i patrzył na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

\- Co? - Zapytał rozeźlony. Szczerze nienawidził tego wzroku. Zawsze zwiastował coś złego.

\- Nic. Dziwi mnie tylko to, dlaczego się nie cieszysz. Podobno tak bardzo nienawidzisz walentynek.

\- Bo to prawda. - Odparł szybko - Ludzie wydają kupę kasy na jakieś pierdoły w kształcie serduszek, a prawda jest taka, że dwa dni później, te pierdoły są tańsze przynajmniej o połowę. Po za tym związki są przereklamowane. Jasne, zdarzają się wyjątki, ale związki to czysta głupota. Po co ograniczać się do jednej osoby, skoro można mieć każdego i..

\- Ty dalej go kochasz. - Powiedział spokojnie, a Louis zastygł w miejscu. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nim wyprostował się i podniósł brodę do góry.

\- Kogo? Nikogo nie kocham. Nie ma miłości. - Odparł wyzywająco, a Niall pokręcił głową. Wziął łyka piwa, czując, że w pomieszczeniu temperatura odrobinę wzrosła.

\- Tak w zasadzie gdzie Zayn? - Spróbował zmienić temat. Niall zmrużył oczy i chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak do pomieszczenia wszedł uśmiechnięty Liam.

\- Umówił się z kimś podobno. Nie chciał zdradzić zbyt dużo. - Niall wtrącił się, a Liam zaśmiał odchylając głowę do tyłu. Louis odetchnął z ulgą, że udało mu się zmienić temat.

Być może tego wieczoru, położył się po prawej stronie łóżka, a samotna łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Być może. Ale nigdy się do tego nie przyzna. Nie ma miłości, a związki są przecież przereklamowane.

IX

\- Taylor Swift i Harry Styles, czyżby para wróciła do siebie? - Powiedziała dziewczyna rzucając kolorową gazetę na stół. Harry spojrzał najpierw na blondynkę, a następnie gazetę, którą wziął do ręki. Na pierwszej stronie było ich wspólne zdjęcie z wypadu na narty. Zdjęcie zostało uchwycone, gdy Harry opowiadał swój autorski żart o słoniach, a Taylor po raz pierwszy tak bardzo się z niego śmiała.

\- Cóż, widocznie do siebie pasujemy. - Powiedział ze śmiechem i zaczął przeglądać kolejne strony. Dziewczyna usiadła naprzeciwko i zabrała mu gazetę.

\- Kup sobie własną. - Harry wywrócił oczami i skupił się na swojej mocnej kawie. - Cristiano Ronaldo ma dziś urodziny, myślisz, że powinnam mu wysłać życzenia?

\- Masz na myśli tego piłkarza?

\- Tak, tego. - Westchnęła i spojrzała na niego ukradkiem - Jak możesz nie wiedzieć kim jest najbardziej pożądany mężczyzna na tej planecie?

\- Myślałem, że ja nim jestem, nie interesowałem się innymi. - Powiedział z uśmiechem za co oberwał zrolowaną gazetą w ramię. - I właśnie dlatego wszyscy uważają, że jesteśmy w związku. - Mówiąc to, dyskretnie dał jej do zrozumienia, że za szybą znajdują się fotoreporterzy. Dziewczyna zapadła się na swoim krześle.

\- Serio? Śledzili mnie aż tutaj? - Jęknęła i schowała swoją gazetą. - Mam wolne.

\- Kiedy wracasz? - Zapytał wyciągając telefon z kieszeni płaszcza, który zaczął wibrować. Wiadomość od menadżera, zaproszenie na galę, Ed Sheeran proponujący spotkanie, nowa oferta telekomunikacyjna. Jego telefon był taki nudny.

\- Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? - Usłyszał zirytowany głos.

\- No jasne, Cristiano Ronaldo, ten piłkarz, napisałaś do niego - Dziewczyna zacisnęła wargi, żeby się nie roześmiać. Wyprostowała się na swoim krześle i położyła dłonie na stole, nachylając się w jego stronę.

\- Nie skarbeńku, mówiłam o tym, że jestem w Anglii do osiemnastego, bo Rihanna zaprosiła mnie na swoją imprezę urodzinową. Ciebie zresztą też, ale pewnie o tym nie wiesz. Potem zaczynam tour po Ameryce Południowej.

\- To dużo pracy. - Powiedział i na powrót zajął się swoim telefonem. Zirytowana zabrała mu go i położyła obok siebie.

\- Właśnie dlatego idziemy czternastego na imprezę i nie, nie przyjmuję odmowy. - Powiedziała szybko zanim mógłby w ogóle się odezwać - Nie obchodzi mnie co powiesz. Absolutnie potrzebuję się rozluźnić, a każdy inny dzień mam zajęty przez promocję. Poza tym... - Znowu nie dała mu dojść do słowa - To ostatnie nasze spotkanie zanim znowu nie wyjadę na miesiące.

\- Przesadzasz, w każdej chwili mogę cię odwiedzić. - Powiedział machając dłonią.

\- Jasne, że możesz. Ale tego nie zrobisz, bo nie robisz nic oprócz siedzenia w domu i zapijaniu smutków mimo, że twój ostatni związek zakończył się trzy lata temu!

\- Taylor..

\- Nie Taylor. Ogarnij się człowieku! Myślisz, że jest jeden facet na tym świecie? Daj sobie z nim spokój! Zostawił Cię bez żadnego dobrego powodu, więc odpuść sobie. Kiedy ostatni raz byłeś na imprezie? Nie mówię o bankietach na których musiałeś być. Na takiej zwykłej domówce, pełnej ludzi, którzy cię nie znają.

\- Zrozum, że nie mam na to ochoty. - Powiedział krzyżując dłonie i patrząc gdzieś w bok. Dziewczyna westchnęła i postukała palcami w blat.

\- Dobra, inaczej. Imprezę organizują jacyś znajomi Ariel ze studiów. Naprawdę nie będzie tak źle, proszę. Chodź tam ze mną. Chcę w końcu poczuć się jakbym była normalna. Spędzić czas z przyjaciółmi, nie myśląc o tym, że znowu tuż przed walentynkami zostaję sama.

Harry spojrzał w jej niebieskie tęczówki pełne nadziei i westchnął sfrustrowany. Wiedziała, w który punkt uderzyć, żeby go przekonać. Nienawidził jej za to, ale tak samo kochał jak siostrę. Skinął głową, a dziewczyna rzuciła się na niego, śmiejąc się głośno.

\- Ale pod jednym warunkiem. - Zaznaczył odsuwając się od niej. - Jak tylko coś będzie nie tak, od razu wychodzimy.

\- Ale.. - Harry uniósł brwi, a dziewczyna wydęła wargę. - Dobra, ale musisz tam być ze mną przynajmniej dwie godziny. Po tym czasie możesz wyjść.

\- Zgoda. - Powiedział i znowu przytulił się do dziewczyny nie zwracając uwagi na ludzi wokół nich w kawiarni, a tym bardziej na paparazzi, którzy w tym momencie robili im miliony zdjęć.

X

\- Boże co tu się dzieje? - Zapytał Louis wchodząc do kawiarni razem ze swoim przyjacielem. Obejrzał się z kwaśną miną na faceta, który potrącił go, dalej robiąc zdjęcia. Louis potarł swoją rękę i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu.

Kilka dziewczyn siedziało w rogu i rozmawiało ze swoimi fikuśnymi kawami przed sobą, jedna z nich robiła im zdjęcie na instagram. Dalej jakiś starszy pan z pustym talerzykiem czytał gazetę. Jakaś para obściskiwała się prawie że na środku. Louis prychnął patrząc na krótką sukienkę blondynki. On zamarzał w spodniach i grubej kurtce, współczuł kolesiowi, który ją obejmował. Zwłaszcza, gdy ta pisnęła mu do ucha. Aż jego zabolało ucho, a był na drugim końcu sali. Niedaleko siedziała kobieta rozmawiająca przez telefon. Pewnie jest sławna, patrząc na drogo wyglądające ubrania. Louis znalazł się w tej samej kawiarni co wielka gwiazda. Jaka szkoda, że jej nie znał. Jak on nienawidził tych rozpieszczonych gwiazdeczek.

\- Cześć Stan - Przywitał się z baristą, który przecierał blat. Chłopak wyprostował się i zarzucił ścierkę na swoje ramię.

\- Cześć Louis - Podał mu rękę i z uśmiechem wskazał na drzwi do zaplecza - Chodź, tam mam papiery dla Liama.

\- Dzięki stary. - Powiedział odbierając teczkę. Otworzył ją i wyjął kopertę. Przeliczył pieniądze i uśmiechnął się. Było nawet więcej, niż się spodziewał.

\- Myślałem, że nie angażujesz się w przygotowania? - Zapytał blondyn z podniesioną brwią. Louis wzruszył ramionami i schował wszystko do plecaka.

\- Li ma grypę, a Ni musi pracować. Robię im przysługę. - Stan pokiwał głową i wyszli z zaplecza, słysząc dźwięk dzwoneczka.

\- Porozmawiamy w sobotę, co ty na to? - Chłopak przytaknął i zajął się grupą nastolatków, którzy weszli do kawiarni. Louis pożegnał się z przyjacielem i przepchnął się przez tłum. Zaczerpnął głęboki oddech, gdy w końcu udało mu się wyjść na powietrze.

Ludzi z aparatami było już mniej, więc spokojnie przeszedł obok nich i zaczął rozplątywać słuchawki. Nienawidził tego ustrojstwa.

XI

\- Nie jestem przekonany do tego pomysłu. - Powiedział Harry stojąc przed średniej wielkości domem na przedmieściach. Zatrząsł się z zimna przy kolejnym podmuchu wiatru. Miał na sobie brązowy kożuch, jednak zupełnie zapomniał o czapce, która leżała sobie w jego ciepłym mieszkaniu.

Tydzień minął mu niesamowicie szybko. Może dlatego, że nie wychodził z domu, siedząc jedynie przed telewizorem i jedząc lody, psychicznie nastawiając się na imprezę. Zupełnie nie miał ochoty tutaj być.

\- Będzie super, zobaczysz. - Powiedziała Ariel i minęła go idąc ścieżką do domu. Taylor obok niego westchnęła i pociągnęła za sobą.

\- Cześć Ariel! - Krzyknął chłopak z wielkim uśmiechem. - Jestem Stan - Przywitał się, ściskając mu dłoń i odbierając alkohol z jego rąk. Prawdopodobnie nie rozpoznał w nich gwiazd popu, co Harry przyjął z ulgą.

\- Rozgośćcie się, gospodarze są gdzieś... - Machnął ręką w nieznanym kierunku i mrugnął do Harry'ego, który nie zwrócił na to uwagi, zdejmując płaszcz. Dopiero łokieć wbity w jego bok spowodował, że spojrzał na chłopaka, który zaczął odchodzić.

\- Co? - Zapytał, a Taylor wywróciła oczami. Ariel przedstawiła ich swoim znajomym i zaczęli niezobowiązującą rozmowę. Nikt nie patrzył na nich jak na kawałki bekonu, jak na gwiazdy. To było dość orzeźwiające, myślał Harry, gdy robił sobie drinka jakiś czas później.

\- Ktoś tu chyba ma ochotę się upić, co? - Zapytał ktoś obok niego. Odwrócił się do Stana, który opierał się o blat.

\- Co? - Zapytał głupio i spojrzał na wódkę, której nalał do połowy kubeczka. Przeklął i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś, gdzie mógłby to przelać.

\- Czemu jesteś taki zdenerwowany? - Kątem oka widział, jak blondyn zbliża się do niego, wchodząc w jego przestrzeń osobistą. Harry wzdrygnął się i odsunął delikatnie, nie patrząc na niego. Chłopak jakby nie zauważył, wziął od niego butelkę z alkoholem, specjalnie przejeżdżając swoimi szorstkimi dłońmi po jego palcach.

\- Masz ochotę zatańczyć? - Mruknął mu do ucha, a Harry spiął się i pokręcił głową.

\- Ja nie tańczę. - Powiedział i wyszedł z kuchni, zderzając się z kimś. Pospiesznie przeprosił dziewczynę i skierował się do ciemnego salonu. Taylor siedziała na kanapie obok Ariel i śmiała się z czegoś, co powiedział chłopak naprzeciwko.

\- Długo cię nie było! - Powiedziała dziewczyna, gdy usiadł na podłokietniku tuż obok niej - Czyżbyś sobie kogoś znalazł? - Zapytała sugestywnie ruszając brwiami.

\- Nie. - Powiedział i dokładnie to miał na myśli. Nikt nie zwrócił jego uwagi na tyle, by mógł ruszyć dalej. Nikt nie miał tak niebieskich oczu i tak karmelowych włosów, jakie gościły w jego sercu, ma wrażenie, że od zawsze.

Wprawdzie minęły już dwie godziny i z czystym sumieniem mógłby wrócić do domu, jednak nie miał ochoty wracać i przerywać zabawy Taylor, która wyglądała w tej chwili jak nastolatka. Szczerze śmiała się i wygłupiała, nie przejmując się niczym i nikim. Pierwszy raz od dawna. Wiedział, że gdy wyjdzie, dziewczyna wyjdzie z nim. Nie chciał zepsuć jej zabawy.

\- Może karaoke? - Krzyknął ktoś, a Taylor wyrzuciła ręce w górze ze śmiechem. Wszyscy wstali i przenieśli się do piwnicy, gdzie był sprzęt.

\- Zaśpiewajmy razem! - Krzyknęła i pociągnęła go do mikrofonów. Zaśpiewali razem kilka kawałków zanim usiedli szczęśliwi. Harry był już rozluźniony i pomyślał, że przyjście tutaj nie było wcale takim złym pomysłem.

\- Pójdę do łazienki! - Krzyknęła mu do ucha roześmiana dziewczyna. Chłopak rozmawiał chwilę z grupą, nim nie poszedł na górę po jakiś napój, który nie był alkoholem. Przyjemnie szumiało mu w głowie ale większa ilość, mogłaby mieć fatalne w przyszłości skutki.

Wszedł na górę i ruszył do kuchni, kiedy ktoś złapał go za ramię.

\- Harry? - Chłopak odwrócił głowę i zobaczył dwie znajome postaci. Zamarł na chwilę i przełknął ślinę, przeskakując wzrokiem z niebieskich na brązowe oczy, które patrzyły na niego w niedowierzaniu.

\- Stary, kopę lat! Co ty tu robisz? - Zapytał blondyn rzucając się na niego i przytulając do siebie. Harry niepewnie oddał uścisk przyglądając się drugiemu chłopakowi, który uśmiecha się do niego ciepło.

\- Niall Horan, Liam Payne.. Wow.. Ja.. - Próbował coś powiedzieć, jednak nie potrafił wymyślić niczego sensownego. Brązowooki przytulił go krótko zanim stanął obok blondyna i objął go.

Nie zmienili się prawie wcale. Włosy Irlandczyka były trochę ciemniejsze, a Liam nabrał odrobiny masy mięśniowej. Prezentowali się całkiem nieźle. Była to jedna z tych par, które są dla siebie idealne. Perfekcyjnie dopasowane.

Harry patrzył na to, a gula powstała w jego gardle. Zamrugał, by pozbyć się słonych łez. Dopiero teraz odkrył, że mocno za nimi tęsknił. Nie widzieli się od trzech lat.

\- Jak się masz, H? - Zapytał Payne, a Harry otrząsnął się i przełknął gulę w gardle.

\- W porządku. Ja nawet nie wiem co tu robię. Przyszedłem tu z przyjaciółmi. A wy co tu robicie? - Zapytał a chłopcy wymienili się spojrzeniami.

\- To nasza impreza. - Powiedzieli jednocześnie, a Harry zbladł.

\- C.. Co? - Wyjąkał i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Salon był duży, wypełniony ludźmi z drinkami, którzy tańczyli na środku do jednej z popowych piosenek.

\- Myślę, że kręci się gdzieś tutaj z Zaynem.. - Powiedział Liam ciepło. Harry przełknął ślinę. On miał chłopaka. Zayna. Ruszył na przód. Zapomniał o Harrym. Spojrzał na kubki w ich rękach, które wyrwał i jeden po drugim wypił na raz. Potrząsnął głową i zamknął oczy.

\- Harry..

\- Nic mi nie jest. - Powiedział cicho, niepewny, czy w ogóle go usłyszeli.

Odwrócił się i to był jakiś żart, gdy pierwsze co zobaczył, to jego były chłopak tańczący na środku, tyłem do jakiegoś faceta, który przejeżdżał rękoma po jego brzuchu i szeptał do ucha coś, co rozśmieszyło blondyna. Harry stał jak zamrożony patrząc na idealne ciało, które poruszało się w rytm muzyki. Lustrował go od butów, przez czarne spodnie, zielony sweter, zatrzymując się na rzęsach, które rzucały cień na jego wykrojone kości policzkowe.

Jakby czując spojrzenie Harry'ego, chłopak podniósł wzrok, a Harry wstrzymał oddech, gdy błękit i zieleń spotkały się po latach.

XII

Louis rozchylił wargi i przystanął na moment. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami, zastanawiając się czy ma zwidy. Jego były chłopak właśnie stał kilka metrów od niego i rozmawiał z jego przyjaciółmi. Po tylu latach mógł w końcu go zobaczyć na żywo, a nie w kolorowych gazetach jego sióstr i koleżanek z pracy. Patrzyli sobie w oczy z niesamowitą intensywnością, jakby chcieli przekazać sobie całą złość i żal, tych wszystkich lat minionych.

Poczuł dłonie na swoich biodrach, które przesuwały go bliżej osobnika, z którym tańczył. Pod wpływem impulsu odwrócił się i zarzucił ręce na szyję blondyna i zaczął mocno, wręcz przesadnie kręcić biodrami, ocierając się o partnera, który jęknął mu do ucha. W głowie miał oczy Harry'ego, który skanował go wzrokiem i w duchu żałował tego, że pozwolił mu odejść lata temu. Dobrze, że mimo niechęci do tej domówki, założył swoje najlepsze spodnie.

Nagle poczuł dłonie na swoich pośladkach.

Louis wzdrygnął się i gwałtownie odsunął, gdy uświadomił sobie co właściwie robi. Pokręcił głową i odwrócił się z powrotem w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą jeszcze stał zielonooki chłopak i nie zważając na protesty chłopaka, poszedł w kierunku swoich przyjaciół.

\- Co to było? - Zapytał Niall z parsknięciem, a Liam obok niego próbował nieudolnie ukryć swój uśmiech w szklance z alkoholem. Louis zmierzył ich nienawistnym wzrokiem.

\- Gdzie on jest? - Zapytał twardo i wywrócił oczami, kiedy para posłała sobie wszystko-wiedzące spojrzenia.

\- On.. - Zaczął Liam, jednak przerwały mu dłonie, które po raz kolejny zaczęły sunąć po dolnych partiach jego ciała, wsuwając się w kieszenie spodni.

\- Może pójdziemy na.. - Zaczął blondyn zmysłowo na co Louis podskoczył i odwrócił się do niego.

\- Łapy precz idioto! - Krzyknął niezwykle piskliwie i zignorował kolejne parsknięcie obok - Spieprzaj gdzie pieprz rośnie Ty bęcwale o skrzacich uszach!

Blondyn uniósł jedną brew do góry i uśmiechnął się z kpiącym uśmiechem.

\- Jedyny, którego można nazwać tutaj skrzatem stoi przede mną. Chodź kochanie, pokaż mi swoje magiczne moce gdzieś na końcu tęczy.

Louis popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę i już chciał dodać jakąś ciętą ripostę, kiedy zza niego usłyszał głos, który spowodował dreszcze na całej jego skórze.

\- Myślę, że chodziło Ci o Leprechauna. Skrzaty żyją w lasach. - Louis odwrócił się i spojrzał na Harry'ego, który stał za nim i z lekkim uśmiechem wpatrywał się w blondyna. Dalej był tak samo piękny i idealnie wyrzeźbiony.

\- A ty kim jesteś? - Harry uśmiechnął się i zerknął przelotnie na Louisa, który patrzył na niego jak w obrazek.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś już iść. - Powiedział stanowczo i zawiesił swoje ramię wokół ramion Louisa, który zamknął oczy i rozpłynął się pod wpływem dotyku. Patrzył z niedowierzaniem jak blondyn prycha i odchodzi mamrocząc coś o idiotach. Serce Louisa biło z niebywałą prędkością. Ledwo świadomie zarejestrował słowa skierowane do niego.

\- Co? - Zapytał i spojrzał wielkimi oczami na Harry'ego, który zarumienił się lekko i zabrał rękę. Jego pewność siebie nagle jakby wyparowała. Louis poczuł nieprzyjemny chłód w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą spoczywała jego dłoń.

\- Cześć Lou, miło cię widzieć - Powiedział cicho i podrapał się lekko po nosie. Louis rozpłynął się na ten gest.

\- Hej, Haz - Wymsknęło mu się stare przezwisko. Mentalnie uderzył się w głowę, jednak po chwili, gdy głowa Harry'ego poderwała się a oczy wyraźnie zabłyszczały, przestał żałować. - Co ty tu robisz?

\- Ja... - Zaczął, jednak nie dane mu było skończyć. Jakaś blondynka uczepiła się jego ramienia i przytuliła się do niego, krzycząc coś w podekscytowaniu. Nie widział jej twarzy, ale wiedział, że już nienawidzi dziewczyny. No tak, Harry Styles miał wokół siebie mnóstwo pięknych kobiet. To jedna z przyczyn, dlaczego nie byli już razem. Powinien do tego przywyknąć, jednak nie mógł poradzić na ucisk, który pojawił się gdzieś w klatce piersiowej. Mina Louisa zrzedła i zacisnął zęby, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś zgryźliwego. Miał nadzieję, że.. Że co? Że coś się zmieniło? Że jest szansa, że dalej coś ich łączy? Pokręcił głową.

\- To ja już pójdę. - Powiedział z goryczą i nie patrząc na nich, odwrócił się na pięcie i zanim wyszedł na taras, zabrał paczkę papierosów leżącą na stole.

XIII

\- Hej, Tay, co jest? - Westchnął Harry patrząc na oddalającego się Louisa. Jego serce pękało z każdym krokiem, dokładnie tak, jak kilka lat wcześniej. Przełknął ślinę i spuścił wzrok na dziewczynę, która wyglądała, jakby się miała za chwilę rozpłakać.

\- Pamiętasz chłopaka o którym Ci mówiłam? - Harry zmarszczył brwi i starał się wysilić mózg, jednak nie było to takie proste. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

\- Ten, który zdradził mnie z moją siostrą? - Zapytała zirytowana, a lampka nad jego głową zabłysła. Przytaknął. - Więc on tutaj jest.

\- Który to? - Zapytał rozglądając się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu.

\- Jest na werandzie. Czarne włosy, ciemna karnacja. Brązowe oczy.. - Powiedziała i wzięła drżący oddech - Teraz nie wiem, czy wyjść czy zostać i udawać, że świetnie się bawię...

Harry spojrzał na Taylor, która stała przed nim, wyglądała na tak kruchą. Była przeciwieństwem tego, jak zachowywała się na scenie. Spięte ramiona i czerwone oczy pełne strachu spowodowały, że w Harrym się zagotowało. Odłożył kubek, wylewając trochę alkoholu, gdy zakręciło mu się w głowie i zahaczył o kant szafki i ruszył w kierunku drzwi tarasowych. Usłyszał za sobą ciche pytanie Taylor, gdzie idzie, jednak je zignorował. Czuł wściekłość. Na wszystko. Na Zayna, dupka, przez którego Taylor straciła wiarę w siebie i przez długi czas nie mogła dojść do siebie. Na to, że właśnie spotkał swojego byłego chłopaka, który prawdopodobnie ma go w dupie. Na to, że nie potrafi sobie poradzić uczuciami. Na wszystko. Czuł gorącą krew, która w zawrotnym tempie przepływała po całym jego ciele.

\- Zayn! - Krzyknął, gdy tylko białe drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, prawie wypadając z zawiasów. Jego wzrok powędrował do mulata stojącego w rogu, który śmiał się tak bardzo, że nie mógł zaciągnąć się skrętem, który znajdował się między palcami. Rudy chłopak stojący obok, spojrzał najpierw na Harry'ego z podniesioną brwią, a następnie przeniósł go z powrotem na mulata.

\- Zayn? - Zaczął niepewnie rudy, ciągle przeskakując między nimi. Do Harry'ego dotarła nagle pewna myśl. Jeśli Zayn był z Taylor, przespał się z jej siostrą i na dodatek jeszcze zdradzał Louisa, który, jak wywnioskował z wcześniejszej rozmowy, był jego chłopakiem...

-Ty skurwielu! - Ryknął i rzucił się na nic nieświadomego chłopaka, któremu skręt wypadł z dłoni, gdzieś za barierkę. Ktoś krzyknął, ktoś upadł, ktoś próbował go oderwać od chłopaka, któremu przywalił i który leżał teraz zdezorientowany na ziemi, trzymając się za krwawiący nos. Ktoś dotknął jego ręki, którą natychmiast strząsnął. Wiedziony dziwnym szałem, zaczął krzyczeć i kopać chłopaka. Czuł furię, która wyciekała gwałtownie z jego ciała.

\- To za Taylor! - Krzyknął kopiąc go z całej siły w brzuch - To za jej siostrę! - Jego noga zderzyła się z jego biodrami - A to za Louisa, ty pieprzony kutasie!

\- Przestań, Harry! Zabijesz go! - jak przez mgłę usłyszał głos Taylor, jednak nie potrafił przestać. Ruchy ofiary stały się bardzo ociężałe, flegmatyczne. Próbował się bronić, jednak alkohol, narkotyki i obrażenia sprawiały, że ruchy były słabe i nietrafne. Harry usiadł okrakiem na czarnowłosym i zaczął pięściami bić jego twarz, jakby był workiem treningowym. Całkowicie stracił kontrolę. Łzy spływały po jego twarzy, a gardło niemiłosiernie piekło od ciągłego wrzasku. Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to fakt, że ten facet ranił najbliższe mu osoby i on chce sprawić, by poczuł, jak to jest być zranionym.

Silny ucisk podniósł go w górę i zaczął ciągnąć w kierunku domu. Słyszał głos Taylor obok siebie, jednak dalej próbował się wyrwać i jeszcze raz uderzyć tą istotę. Łzy zamazywały jego pole widzenia.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi i do Harry'ego dotarło co się właściwie stało. Właśnie pobił kogoś. Harry Styles pobił chłopaka. Harry Styles, który w oczach wszystkich jest tym spokojnym, bezproblemowym typem, który tylko dużo się uśmiecha i jest czarujący. Jeśli ktoś to nagrał i wrzucił do sieci, jego kariera będzie skończona. Już widzi te wszystkie nagłówki gazet, słyszy głos swojego managera i..

\- Boże, przecież ja prawie zabiłem człowieka. - Powiedział, gdy zatrzymali się w holu i przypomniał sobie twarz chłopaka. Przełknął ślinę i kucnął, zaczynając ciągnąć za swoje włosy. Pociągnął nosem i wstał. Jego ręce trzęsły się jakby był na głodzie alkoholowym.

\- On mnie nienawidzi. - Jęknął i oparł głowę o ścianę. Przynajmniej myślał, że to była ściana dopóki jego policzek nie zapiekł od bólu dziwnie kującej ramki. Fuknął i potarł policzek patrząc na zdjęcia. Jęknął widząc, że to fotografia zrobiona kilka miesięcy przed ich zerwaniem, gdy całą paczką, razem z Liamem i Niallem pojechali nad jezioro. Dwa tygodnie bez telefonów i cywilizacji. Biały kamper, trochę słońca, dużo owadów i jeszcze więcej miłości dookoła. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się patrząc na siebie siedzącego przy ognisku. Między jego nogami znajdował się uśmiechnięty Louis wskazujący znak pokoju. Liam i Niall siedzieli obok, całując się. Pamiętał, że zrobili przynajmniej 7 zdjęć, zanim udało się dobiec Niallowi i przyjąć pozę, nim samowyzwalacz zrobił zdjęcie.

\- Co ja zrobiłem? Właśnie kogoś pobiłem. - powiedział niemal płaczliwie, uświadamiając sobie, że to wszystko widziała jego przyjaciółka, którą zawiódł prawdopodobnie na całej linii. - Tak bardzo przepraszam Tay... - Zaczął cicho zamykając oczy - Tak bardzo Cię przepraszam. To wszystko... To nie powinno się nigdy zdarzyć. Nie wiem co mnie opętało. To wszystko... - Jego głos zaczął się załamywać, kiedy szybko wypluwał słowa, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, że prawdopodobnie bredzi. - To wszystko się we mnie skumulowało. Ten chłopak tak bardzo cię zranił, Tay. Chciałem... Nawet nie wiem co chciałem, okej? - Wziął głęboki oddech zanim kontynuował.

\- Po prostu widziałem go, Taylor. Rozmawiałem z nim. Myślałem, że już nigdy go nie spotkam. A on tu jest. Dalej piękny i dalej taki wspaniały. Myślałem, że mi przeszło, jednak to nie prawda. Kiedy go zobaczyłem poczułem, że tylko on jest moim szczęściem. Wszystko do mnie wróciło, wiesz? Ale... Boże. On mnie nienawidzi. Nienawidzi mnie za to, jak nasza historia się potoczyła. Nienawidzi mnie, że dałem mu odejść. Zresztą, co za różnica. Szansa, że dalej mnie ko... Dalej cokolwiek do mnie czuje jest znikoma. Minęło tyle czasu. Na pewno poukładał sobie życie i jest szczęśliwy. Albo był, zważywszy na to, czy dowiedział się o zdradzie Zayna. To ja jestem tym, który nie potrafi zasnąć bez myśli o nim. - Wziął głęboki oddech, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co właściwie powiedział. Nawet, jeśli w tyle jego głowy wiedział, to po raz pierwszy powiedział to na głos. - Ja po prostu tak kurewsko za nim tęsknię - Powiedział przykładając swoje dłonie do twarzy, próbując zatrzymać łzy napływające mu do oczu. Poczuł na swoim ramieniu mocny uścisk, jednak zignorował go i pokręcił głową.

\- Przestań - Powiedział i poczuł silne ramiona, które owinęły się wokół niego. Załkał cicho, mimo wszystko wtulając się w ciało w drobne ciało. Wziął głęboki oddech i zamarł. Od kiedy Taylor zaczęła palić papierosy? Zmarszczył brwi i zaciągnął się jeszcze raz. Zamrugał oczami i próbował odsunąć, jednak silne ramiona zacisnęły uścisk.

Harry zabrał swoje ręce z twarzy i wtulił się w ciało Louisa, płacząc głośno, nie przejmując się tym, że po pierwsze, to jego były chłopak, za którym usychał z tęsknoty przez ostatnie trzy lata, i po drugie, że przed chwilą wyznał mu swoje najskrytsze myśli

\- Ciii... - Mruczał cicho Louis, głaszcząc go po głowie. Harry trzymał go mocno i mimo szarpiącego serca, czuł się jak w domu. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, dlaczego Louis go trzyma, jak się tu znalazł, czy wszystko słyszał i gdzie podziała się Taylor. Liczył się tylko fakt, że czuje się jak w domu, z którego już nigdy nie chce wychodzić. Zasunąć rolety, zasłonić firanki, zamknąć drzwi na klucz i schować pod deskami podłogi.

\- Możemy pójść na górę, jeśli chcesz. - Powiedział cicho Louis, odsuwając się po kilku minutach. Harry nie trudził się, by wytrzeć łzy, które cały czas skapywały po jego policzkach, tworząc nowe ścieżki. Patrzył, jak błękitne oczy skanują każdy centymetr jego twarzy z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Zawsze był świetnym aktorem i potrafił założyć maskę, którą nawet Harry nie potrafił czasem zdjąć.

Przymknął delikatnie oczy, gdy szatyn delikatnie starł łzę z jego brody. Dreszcze przeszły po jego ciele. Każdy jego dotyk był dla niego jak słodki miód dla Kubusia Puchatka, jak gorąca czekolada w grudniowy wieczór.

Pokiwał głową i pozwolił by ręka chłopaka, delikatnie sunęła od jego policzka, przez szyję, ramię, by na końcu ostrożnie spleść ich palce.

XIV

Louis nie wiedział co właściwie robi. Nie wiedział jakim cudem znalazł się w sytuacji, gdzie siedzi w pokoju gościnnym swoich przyjaciół, na przeciwko swojego byłego chłopaka, który wygląda jak kupka nieszczęście i jedyne o czym myśli, to to, jak gorąco wyglądają jego uda w tych ciasnych spodniach. Ach, zapomniał wspomnieć, że ten sam chłopak, kilka chwil wcześniej zbił na kwaśne jabłko, jego przyjaciela.

Siedzieli na łóżku w ciszy od prawie dziesięciu minut, zerkając na siebie i zaraz odwracając wzrok i rumieniąc się wściekle, gdy zostało to zauważone przez drugiego. Cóż za absurd.

Westchnął i potarł swój nos.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się właściwie stało tam na dole? - Zapytał zadziwiająco spokojnym tonem. Harry aż podskoczył od niespodziewanego dźwięku. Zmarszczył brwi i zaczął bawić się swoją wargą, jakby odpowiedź na pytanie wymagało rozwiązania skomplikowanego zadania matematycznego.

\- Ja... Nie wiem. - Powiedział cicho, a Louis prychnął i uniósł prawą brew do góry.

\- Nie wiesz co się stało? Tak po prostu wstałeś rano i pomyślałeś: "Hej, dziś mam ochotę komuś przywalić, zrobię to wieczorem!"?

\- Nie, to nie tak. - Powiedział czerwony na twarzy Harry.

\- Więc jak do cholery? - Zapytał Louis podnosząc bezradnie ręce, które opadły chwilę później z głośnym plaskiem na jego uda. - Właśnie pobiłeś mojego najlepszego przyjaciela! Haz! Trenujesz boks! Może mieć złamany nos albo żebra! Nie mów mi, że rzuciłeś się na niego bez powodu.

\- Miałem powód. - Burknął nie podnosząc wzroku - On... Czekaj. Zayn jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem?

\- Tak, wiedziałeś o tym, ale nie o tym teraz rozmawiamy.

\- Zayn to nie twój chłopak? - Serce Harry'ego zatrzymało się w chwili, gdy Louis popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę, by chwilę później zacząć szaleńczy bieg.

\- O Boże.. Jestem taki głupi. - Powiedział do siebie i przywalił sobie w twarz. - Tak bardzo głupi

\- Hej, Harry, spójrz na mnie, dobrze? Uspokój się. - Poczuł, jak delikatne dłonie obejmują jego nadgarstki i odciągają ręce od twarzy. Na jego ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Harry pokiwał głową, a Louis zabrał ręce.

W tle słychać było przytłumione dźwięki muzyki i bawiących się na parterze ludzi. Louis oparł się o wezgłowie łóżka i odwrócił głowę w kierunku okna. Nie miał pojęcia, jak do cholery znalazł się w tej sytuacji. Śnieg zaczął prószyć, co zdecydowanie go zaskoczyło. Myślał, że zima odeszła już dawno, zostawiając miejsce na ciepłą wiosnę.

\- Louis. - Zaczął cicho Harry, więc odwrócił wzrok na niego. Harry wyglądał na przygnębionego. Ciągle czerwone i opuchnięte oczy patrzyły na drżące dłonie, które wykręcały poszewkę kołdry.- Chciałem Cię przeprosić.

\- Za co? - Zapytał przełykając gulę w gardle i patrząc na Harry'ego, który w tym momencie podniósł wzrok. Jego oczy pełne były bólu i żalu.

\- Za wszystko. Za to, że pobiłem Zayna. Za to, że nie walczyłem, za to, że pozwoliłem ci odejść. Za każdą kłótnię, którą rozpocząłem i za każde wyjście, przed którymi mnie ostrzegałeś. Nigdy cię nie słuchałem, chociaż powinienem. Przepraszam, że postawiłem karierę wyżej niż ciebie.

Louis próbował się uśmiechnąć, jednak po minie Harry'ego wiedział, że wyszedł z tego raczej rodzaj grymasu.

\- W takim razie ja też powinienem przeprosić. Poczekaj. - Powiedział szybko, gdy chłopak brał oddech, by się sprzeciwić - Jeśli już mówimy o tym to... Przepraszam, że działałem tak pochopnie, przepraszam, że uciekłem. Mogłem dać Ci czas. Wiem, w jakiej byłeś sytuacji. Powinienem to uszanować.

\- Nie, to ja zawaliłem. - Powiedział gorliwie Harry, kiedy Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Oboje zawaliliśmy, dobrze? Co się stało już się nie odstanie. Przepraszam za siebie i wybaczam. Naprawdę.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Nie było między nimi spięcia. Po tylu latach wszystko zostało powiedziane na głos. Pewna ulga rozlała się w ich duszach. Jakby zdjęto głazy z ich serc.

\- No i wiesz... - Zaczął nieśmiało Louis, czerwieniąc się nieco. - Też tęskniłem.

XV

\- Harry! - Krzyknęła Taylor, gdy tylko zszedł z ostatniego schodka. Muzyka dalej grała w salonie, goście dalej byli pijani, świat kręcił się dalej nie patrząc na emocje targane jego sercem. Dziewczyna przytuliła go, a następnie uderzyła w ramię.

\- Hej! - Harry wydął wargi i złapał się za łokieć. Usłyszał obok siebie ciche "Jak mały kotek" i odwrócił się w stronę Louisa, który patrzył na niego z lekkim uśmiechem, który jakby nieświadomie oddał.

\- Co cię napadło? - Warknęła zanim przeniosła spojrzenie na Louisa. - Oh, cześć. Jestem Taylor. - Powiedziała znacznie łagodniej i wystawiła swoją rękę, którą chłopak z wahaniem uścisnął.

\- Louis. - Odparł przywdziewając uśmiech od którego Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Nawet wtedy, gdy został przyłapany przez właściciela tych pięknych ust, a obok siebie usłyszał prychnięcie.

\- Sprawdzę co u Zayna. - Powiedział niezręcznie i czym prędzej odszedł czując na sobie wzrok Harry'ego.

\- Jesteś żałosny. - Powiedziała dziewczyna. Harry wzruszył ramionami i zaczął iść w kierunku kuchni. Jego gardło paskudnie drapało.

\- Więc co jest teraz między wami? - Znowu wzruszył ramionami, nalewając sobie wody do kubeczka.

\- Nic. Przeprosiliśmy się, wyjaśniliśmy co nieco i tyle. - wychrypiał. Spojrzał na Taylor, której włosy były w nieładzie, makijaż odrobinę się rozmazał - A ty jak się czujesz?

\- W porządku, dostał za swoje. Od zawsze wiedziałam, że te wielkie łapska mogą zabić. - Zaśmiała się widząc spojrzenie Harry'ego. - Nie rób takiej miny, wyglądasz wtedy jak przerośnięta żaba.

Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, jednak przerwał mu huk dochodzący z jego lewej strony. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, jednak niczego szczególnego nie zobaczył.

\- Co to było? - Zapytała Taylor, także patrząc w tamtym kierunku. Dźwięk powtórzył się. Harry odłożył pusty już kubek i podszedł w kierunku szafek. Otworzył jedną i usłyszał ciche miauczenie. Otworzył drzwiczki, jednak nie znalazł niczego oprócz kilku srebrnych garnków.

\- Kici kici! - Zawołał i otworzył kolejną. W pomieszczeniu nagle zrobiło się głośniej, gdy wparowała tam grupa pijanych ludzi.

\- Zobaczcie! - krzyknął jeden i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do zmywarki, przepychając Stylesa, który przyglądał im się ze zmarszczonym czołem. Niechlujne otworzył klapę i zamaszystym ruchem odsunął dolną suszarkę, powodując pisk rudej kulki sierści, siedzącej na potłuczonych naczyniach. Niebieskie oczęta przez chwilę patrzyły na pijanego chłopaka, który pochylał się by ją wziąć i wyciągnął łapę, by przejechać pazurami po całej jego twarzy i prędko uciec. Chłopak wrzasnął, a grupa za nim zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Co on tam robił? - Pisnęła Taylor patrząc na sytuację z przerażoną miną. Pijany chłopak odwrócił się a ona sapnęła. W każdej innej sytuacji, Harry zacząłby się śmiać.

\- No wieszzzz... - Zaczął chłopak z wielkim uśmiechem. Po jego nosie i policzkach leciała krew. Taylor cofnęła się i z przerażeniem zorientowała się, że stoi w rogu, między szafkami i nie ma żadnej innej drogi ucieczki.

\- Ten kot był taki brudny, więc go uprałem - Taylor otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Co? - Pisnęła - Jak możesz? Jesteś normalny?

Chwilę później chłopak zaśmiał się i łapiąc kolejną butelkę wódki, wyszedł z przesadnym mrugnięciem do Taylor. Harry starał się powstrzymać śmiech, patrząc na szok wymalowany na jej twarzy.

\- Faceci to tacy idioci. Zostanę lesbijką. - Powiedziała jakby do siebie, sprawiając, że Harry zaczął się śmiać.

XVI

Zayn leżał na łóżku z paczką mrożonej fasolki szparagowej na głowie, kiedy Louis cicho zamknął drzwi i usiadł obok na łóżku.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Zapytał cicho, a Zayn jęknął.

\- Nie wiem co się właśnie stało. - Louis zaczął bawić się rękawem bluzy, którą znalazł po drodze i założył na siebie. Rozpoznał własność Liama, więc nie przejmował się zbytnio, by ją zwrócić.

\- Louis, chodź tu. - Powiedział Zayn, delikatnie stukając w poduszkę obok siebie. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, jednak nie tak pijanego i zjaranego. Louis wahał się chwilę, nim położył obok niego na plecach i obserwował sufit.

\- Przepraszam. - Powiedział Louis, a Zayn prychnął.

\- Za co?

\- Za Harry'ego. - Nastąpiła krótka cisza. Muzyka dudniła na dole, ktoś uprawiał seks w pokoju obok. Louis czuł jak Zayn się rusza i podkłada swoją rękę pod jego głowę, przyciągając go do siebie. Niebieskooki westchnął i przytulił się do niego. Czuł się zmęczony psychicznie. Powinien dać Zaynowi odpocząć, jednak w tym momencie był największym egoistą.

\- To ten Harry, prawda? - Zapytał cicho Zayn, a Louis powoli przytaknął - Zawsze myślałem, że jak w końcu go spotkam to on oberwie ode mnie, a nie na odwrót.

Louis parsknął i wtulił się w ciało Zayna, który syknął. Przeprosił i chciał wstać, jednak Zayn go zatrzymał.

\- Louis, mógłbyś mi powiedzieć co się właściwie stało między tobą, a nim? - Louis spiął się lekko - Wiesz, znamy się szmat czasu a ja wiem tylko, że był sobie Harry, który śpiewał i cię zostawił. Należy mi się za te połamane żebra.

\- Twoje żebra nie są złamane. - Powiedział Louis i bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył jak Zayn wywraca oczami.

\- Dobra. Ale to nudna historia. - Potarł powieki - Z Harrym poznaliśmy się jeszcze w szkole. W ostatniej klasie. On był młodszy. Chodziliśmy razem do szkolnego chóru. Od zawsze wszyscy kochali jego głos. Ba, nie tylko głos. Cóż się dziwić. Czarujący, wysoki, z dołeczkami, kręconymi włosami i wielkim uśmiechem. Podbijał serca wszystkich, których spotkał. - Louis zawiesił się przypominając jak Harry pod pretekstem przećwiczenia jakiejś piosenki na konkurs wziął od niego numer. To było absurdalne, ale wziął od niego swój szary, wielki telefon i wpisał ciąg cyfr, kątem oka widząc zaczerwienione policzki, przygryzione wargi i błyszczące oczy. Dostał od niego sms-a już godzinę później, gdzie pytał o spotkanie. I tak to się zaczęło. Od jednego spotkania do drugiego w końcu zostali parą. - Nigdy nie wiedziałem, dlaczego tak naprawdę się mną zainteresował. Każdy klękał przed nim na kolana. Ale wybrał mnie. Pewnie przez ten wielki tyłek. Albo szelki. To kwestia sporna - Zaśmiał się, a Zayn mu zawtórował.

\- Mówili, że jesteśmy parą idealną. Coś w tym było. Kochałem go z całego serca. Kiedy stał się sławny, musieliśmy się ukrywać. Jego management był straszną szują. W świetle mediów był kobieciarzem. Flirtował z kim popadnie. Ale to nie był prawdziwy on. Bolało go tak samo jak mnie, że nie może wziąć mnie za rękę w restauracji czy inne bzdety, które robią pary. Wiesz o czym mówię. Jego kariera nabierała tempa. Już nie był moim słodkim Harrym, który przybiegał do mnie tylko po to, by pokazać mi piosenkę, którą znalazł dziesięć minut wcześniej. Stał się mężczyzną, który zarabia poprzez śpiew dla milionów nastolatek.

\- To nie tak, że zaczęło nam się psuć. Nie zdradził mnie, nie.. Po prostu jego menadżer uważał, że nie powinienem być widziany z nim publicznie. Teraz widzę, jak starał się znęcać nade mną psychicznie. Ciągłe obelgi, wymyślanie nowych ustawek, kobiet w pobliżu Harry'ego. Znosiłem to. Miałem przy sobie Harry'ego. Dla niego to też nie było łatwe. W końcu zapaliło się światełko w tunelu. Kontrakt z menedżerem się kończył. Mógł zdecydować się na kogoś innego. Pamiętam jak mi o tym powiedział. Przyleciał specjalnie z Hiszpanii, żeby zrobić dla mnie kolację przy świecach. Rano musiał z powrotem wrócić bo miał trasę, ale wtedy to się nie liczyło.

Louis zatrzymał się, mocno przytulając się do Zayna, który w milczeniu rysował wzory na jego ramieniu. Niebieskooki westchnął.

\- Menedżer wściekł się wtedy, bo Harry złamał zakaz. Zaczął umawiać go z jakimiś wychudzonymi laskami-modelkami. Nigdy nie było go w domu, zajęty ciągłą promocją. Nie widziałem go dwa miesiące, bo był w USA i targał za sobą jakąś czarnowłosą piękność. Rozmawialiśmy przez skype ale to nie to samo. Różnice czasowe, praca, moja szkoła. Potem były święta. Najlepsze w moim życiu. Nasze rodziny spotkały się w naszym domu. Wszystko było takie perfekcyjne. Teraz zastanawiam się, czy to po prostu nie było snem. Dostałem od niego pierścionek obietnicy. "Nie teraz, ale za kilka lat, kiedy to wszystko się ustabilizuje, weźmiemy ślub, adoptujemy psa i będziemy żyć w ciepłym Los Angeles."

\- Po nowym roku znowu wyjechał, a w mediach pojawiły się jakieś zdjęcia, gdzie rzekomo o północy w sylwestra całuję jedną z tych swoich lasek. Zabolało. Bardzo mocno. Tak samo wtedy, kiedy przyjechał na weekend i wspólnie robiliśmy zakupy w środku nocy, bo kompletnie o tym zapomniałem. Złapałem go za rękę, a on odskoczył ode mnie jakby go poparzyła i rozejrzał się. Była druga w nocy. Nikt nas nie widział. To i tak zabolało. Miarka się przebrała w naszą rocznicę. Niedługo po jego urodzinach. Przyjechał w nocy i położył się obok. Pierwszy raz nie przytulił się do mnie. Na E! rano dziennikarka z wielkim uśmiechem ogłosiła wielki związek z gwiazdą pop, Harrym Stylesem. Zabolało. Nic nie powiedziałem. To była nasza rocznica i nic nie mogło zepsuć mi tego dnia.

Prychnął.

-Cóż. Nic oprócz Harry'ego, który stał ubrany z walizką, mówiący, że wylatuje do Paryża. I to nie był prezent dla mnie. To była pieprzona walentynkowa ustawka. Ostro się pokłóciliśmy. Miałem przygotowany prezent, mieliśmy wyjechać na kilka dni, by odpocząć w jego przerwie, którą miał mieć ze względu na zwolnienie menedżera. Cóż. To wtedy dowiedziałem się, że go nie zwolnił a przedłużył kontrakt o kolejny rok. Kolejny rok ukrywania się, kłamania i ciągłej tęsknoty. Nie potrafiłem tak.

Usłyszeli z dołu głośne śpiewy, które przywróciły Louisa do rzeczywistości.

\- Rozgadałem się, wybacz.

\- Musiałeś się komuś wygadać. Długo trzymałeś to w sobie.

\- Tak. Ja... Ja wtedy kazałem mu wybierać między mną, a karierą. Kiedy nie odpowiedział było to dla mnie jednoznaczną odpowiedzią. Wyszedłem i już nigdy tam nie wróciłem.

\- Próbował się z tobą skontaktować?

\- Tak, kilkukrotnie. Jednak lubię dramatyzować. Odebranie telefonu? Po co. Dzisiaj zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy od równych trzech lat.

\- To dlatego nienawidziłeś walentynek. Wtedy zerwaliście. - Stwierdził Zayn, a niebieskooki mu przytaknął. - Jak się czujesz? - Zapytał Louisa.

\- Jakby przejechała po mnie ciężarówka i przygniotła wszystkimi uczuciami, które zepchnąłem z siebie dawno temu.

\- Kochasz go dalej?

\- Myślę... Myślę, że nigdy nie przestałem go kochać.

XVII

\- Hej Harry! Jak się bawisz?- Zapytał Niall, gdy tylko wszedł do salonu. Taylor zniknęła gdzieś z siostrą, zostawiając go na pastwę nieznanych ludzi.

\- Nieźle, tak. - Powiedział biorąc od chłopaka butelkę piwa.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że Liam zgodzi się na taką imprezę w naszym domu. - Zaśmiali się zerkając na salon pełen pijanych ludzi. Wydawałoby się, że czasy liceum już minęły i ich znajomi stali się dojrzalsi, poważniejsi...

\- Co on robi z tym stołem? - Zapytał Niall ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wskazując na chłopaka, który dość nieudolnie okleja ich stary stół taśmą klejącą.

\- Ciii, nie mówcie właścicielom. - Powiedział koleś pijackim głosem - Zabije mnie. Stół się połamał i muszę zanim wrócą... no. Zalepić. A oni kochają ten stół.

Harry podniósł jedną brew do góry, kiedy Niall zaczął podnosić protestującego chłopaka.

\- Gdzie jest Jesy? Powinieneś już wracać do domu.

\- Nie jesteś moją matką! - Krzyknął, a kilka osób odwróciło się w jego stronę - Nie jesteś. Czekaj. A może jesteś. Jesteś moją mamą? Mamo?

Bełkotał przytulając się do niego. Niall parsknął i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

\- Zostaniesz z nim chwilę? Poszukam jego dziewczyny.

Harry pokiwał głową i pociągnął chłopaka do siebie, który patrzył na niego wielkimi oczami. W pierwszej chwili Harry pomyślał, że może go rozpoznał.

\- Tatuś? - Zapytał, a Harry'ego zmroziło. Spojrzał w szoku na chłopaka, który zaczął płakać i przepraszać za coś, co zrobił będąc małym. Niepewnie poklepał go po plecach mówiąc, że nic się nie stało, by jakoś go uspokoić. Rozejrzał się bezradnie po salonie. Ludzie tańczyli na środku do piosenki, której nie znał, ktoś obściskiwał się na kanapie. Rudy kot próbował dorwać się do kanapek z łososiem, które były na stole. Odwrócił się akurat w chwili, w której Louis wszedł i spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- No kolego, czas na nas - Powiedziała jakaś dziewczyna, którą pojawiła się znikąd i zaczęła ciągnąć chłopaka.

\- Tatusiu, nie! Ona nie może mnie zabrać - Krzyczał kurczowo trzymając koszulę Harry'ego, który nie wiedział co ma robić, więc stał i patrzył jak Niall i dziewczyna ciągną go do samochodu.

\- Tatusiu? - Zapytał Louis drażniąco, a Harry spłonął rumieńcem. Być może dawno temu mieli ten fetysz, który uaktywnił się, gdy Louis był tak blisko niego i mówił to takim sposobem. Widział Louisa, powoli podchodzącego do niego z psotnymi oczami i jedyne o czym myślał, to usta, które powinny znaleźć się za chwilę na jego ustach. A potem powinien zostać przyciśnięty do ściany za sobą i...

\- Y, no... Ten.. Co u Zayna? - pokręcił głową, by wyrzucić swoje myśli z głowy gdy zobaczył rozbawiony wzrok swojego byłego.

\- Żyje na twoje szczęście, nie musiałem wzywać policji i kończyć tej jakże wspani.. Czemu ten stół jest cały w taśmie klejącej?

\- Mnie nie pytaj. - Powiedział Harry ze wzruszeniem ramion.

\- Chcesz coś do picia? - Zapytał Louis, a Harry pokazał mu swój kubek. Niebieskooki przytaknął i wrócił do kuchni.

XVIII

\- Czujesz się lepiej? - Zapytał Louis, gdy zobaczył Zayna schodzącego ze schodów, jakiś czas po ich rozmowie. Impreza odrobinę już przycichła, jedynie w piwnicy słychać było pojedyncze śpiewy. Mulat wyglądał na bardziej wypoczętego. Uśmiechnął się i podszedł do lodówki by wyjąć butelkę wody.

\- Myślałem, że będzie gorzej - Odparł i usiadł przy blacie. - Myślałem, że będziesz teraz przy swoim chłoptasiu?

\- Moim chłoptasiu? - Parsknął - Skąd ty to wytrzasnąłeś Zi?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami i oparł twarz na dłoni. Siedzieli w ciszy, gdy usłyszeli głos zza ściany.

\- Cat, nie uwierzysz! - Pisnęła jakaś dziewczyna - Jestem na tej domówce, nie? I wiesz kto tu jest? Taylor Swift i Harry Styles!

Zayn parsknął, a Louis wywrócił oczami. Nie to, że miał powód do bycia zazdrosnym, zirytowanym czy.. cokolwiek innego.

\- Właśnie śpiewają razem "Girls Just Want To Have Fun"! Musisz tu przyjechać! Mówię ci! Oni na bank są razem! Ta gazeta mówiła prawdę!

\- Chyba chciałbym to zobaczyć. - Powiedział Zayn wstając. Louis zagryzł uśmiech i poszedł za nim. Od kuchni słyszeli głośne śpiewy i Louis zastanawiał się, czy sąsiedzi nie mają już dosyć tych wrzasków.

W pomieszczeniu było duszno, mimo otwartego okienka. Wszystkie pufy i kanapa były zajęte przez śpiewających i pijących ludzi. Niektórzy, tańczyli z tyłu, głośno wykrzykując tekst. Przed komputerem siedział Liam, trzymając na kolanach Nialla, który śmiali się patrząc na prowizoryczną scenę po prawej. Na ścianę został rzucony rzutnik z tekstem piosenki.

-That's all they really waaaaant - Blondynka śpiewała z wielkim uśmiechem, podnosząc wysoko mikrofon - Some fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun - Przeciągała wyrazy, kręcąc przy tym zabawnie biodrami. Louis był pewny, że jest całkowicie pijana i nie do końca jest tego świadoma. Teraz liczyła się zabawa. Spojrzał na Zayna, który uśmiechał się lekko patrząc na nią i szturchnął go ramieniem.

\- To przez nią oberwałeś, wiesz? - Krzyknął mu do ucha.

\- Wiem, niezła była. - Odpowiedział, a Louis pokręcił głową i wrócił wzrokiem na scenę, gdzie Harry śpiewał Taylor chórki. Nie potrafił powstrzymać czułego uśmiechu, który wykwitł na jego twarzy. Z przechyloną głową chłonął każdy gest Harry'ego. Począwszy od rąk, którymi machał jak ośmiornica, przez tyłek, który opinały najciaśniejsze spodnie jakie widział, kończąc na nogach, wybijającej bit. Dołeczki w jego policzkach, wyraźnie się odznaczały. Napięcie, które było widoczne wcześniej, gdzieś zniknęło. Wyglądał trochę jak promienie słoneczne, które próbują przedostać się przez ciemność pomieszczenia. Właśnie tym był dla niego Harry. Zawsze. Był jego słońcem.

Jakby odczytując jego myśli, Harry spojrzał w jego stronę i z wyciągniętym palcem wskazującym na niego, zaśpiewał

-Oh girls, they wanna have fun! - Louis zaśmiał się i patrzył, jak chłopak wygłupia się jeszcze bardziej, machając mikrofonem i skacząc z nim dookoła, ciągle zerkając w jego stronę. Taylor także dawała z siebie wszystko. Widział jakieś poruszenie po swojej lewej, jednak nie za bardzo się tym przejął. Nawet wtedy, kiedy Niall złapał go za ramię i zaczął prowadzić w stronę sceny.

\- Co ty robisz? - Zapytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a Niall tylko się uśmiechnął. Piosenka zdążyła się skończyć, a Taylor i Harry przesadnie kłaniali się widowni.

\- Myślę, że trochę zwolnimy. - Powiedział Liam do mikrofonu. Kilka osób jęknęło. Harry stał na scenie i patrzył z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na Louisa, któremu do rąk został wepchnięty niebieski mikrofon, który chwilę wcześniej miała Taylor. Louis spojrzał zdezorientowany najpierw na Harry'ego, a następnie na Nialla.

\- Oj przestań, znasz to - Powiedział blondyn i popchnął go na scenę. Louis potknął się i jakżeby inaczej, wpadł prosto w ramiona Harry'ego.

\- Oops? - Powiedział cicho, mocno trzymając jego mocno.

\- Hi - Odpowiedział Louis, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy (jakżeby inaczej?) - Ja... Ja nie chcę śpiewać. - Powiedział Louis, gdy fortepian zaczął grać. Harry parsknął i odsunął się od niego. Louis zadrżał przez niespodziewany chłód, który go otoczył.

\- Od początku byłeś złodziejem, skradłeś moje serce i jestem twoją uległą ofiarą. - Louis zaczerwienił się pod intensywnym spojrzeniem zielonych tęczówek. - Pozwoliłem Ci zobaczyć te części mnie, które nie do końca były ładne i z każdym dotykiem, naprawiałeś je. - Harry przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się. Ktoś z tyłu zaczął śpiewać, jednak oni cały czas patrzyli tylko na siebie. Obaj świetnie znali tą piosenkę. Śpiewali ją często trzy lata wcześniej.

\- Po prostu daj mi powód, wystarczy nawet malutki. Sekunda, to jeszcze nie koniec drogi, tylko jej zakręt, Możemy nauczyć się kochać jeszcze raz. To jest w gwiazdach. To zostało zapisane w bliznach na naszych sercach. To nie koniec naszej wspólnej drogi, tylko zakręt. Możemy nauczyć się kochać jeszcze raz.

Coś zakuło go w sercu, gdy słuchał słów. Czy możemy nauczyć się kochać raz jeszcze? Jedną dłoń położył na brzuchu. Podniósł mikrofon i przymknął oczy.

\- Przepraszam, nie rozumiem , skąd to wszystko się bierze. Myślałem, że mamy się dobrze. Twoje myśli znów szaleją. Mój drogi, wciąż mamy wszystko. A to wszystko jest w twoim umyśle.

\- Tak, ale mamy to wszystko - Harry zrobił krok w jego kierunku. Louis zamknął oczy, gdy kontynuował.

\- Kiedyś leżałeś tak blisko mnie - och, och . Tutaj nie ma nic więcej niż pusta pościel pomiędzy naszą miłością. - Poczuł dużą dłoń, która wsunęła się w jego. Uśmiechnął się i otworzył oczy, kiedy zaczęli wspólnie refren.

\- Po prostu daj mi powód, wystarczy nawet malutki. Sekunda, to jeszcze nie koniec drogi, tylko jej zakręt. Możemy nauczyć się kochać jeszcze raz. Wciąż jesteś zapisany w bliznach na moim sercu. To nie koniec twej drogi, tylko zakręt. Możemy nauczyć się kochać jeszcze raz.

Ich głosy były idealną harmonią w uszach Louisa. Harmonią, której tak potwornie mu brakowało przez te trzy lata. Cała piwnica śpiewała razem z nimi. Louis zerknął na Liama i Nialla, którzy uśmiechali się, patrząc na nich. Zayn w tle kręcił głową i przystawił sobie palce, jakby były pistoletem i strzelił. Cóż. Miłość dla niego nie istniała.

Poczuł ściśnięcie w ręku, więc wrócił spojrzeniem na Harry'ego, który emanował ciepłem i miłością. Louis czuł to. To przeniknęło do jego kości.

\- Och, rozdarte przewody i rdza - Harry zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej.

\- Naprawię to dla nas - Louis mocniej ścisnął mikrofon.

\- Zbieramy kurz, ale nasza miłość jest wystarczająca

\- Ukrywasz to

\- Nalewasz drinka

\- Nie, nic nie jest tak złe, na jakie wygląda

\- Wyznamy całą prawdę! - Krzyknął Harry, rzucając mikrofon. Louis spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Widział w jego oczach rozpalony ogień, zanim jego wargi nie styknęły się z tych jego. Jego serce waliło głośno w piersi, mikrofon upadł a piosenka nie przestała grać.

\- Po prostu daj mi powód. Wystarczy nawet malutki.. - Ludzie dalej śpiewali, gdy Louis zażarcie oddawał pocałunek. Usta Harry'ego były spierzchnięte, dłonie gwałtownie przyciągnęły go bliżej. Stykali się każdą możliwą częścią ciała. Louis zarzucił ramiona na jego szyję i delikatnie podniósł się na palcach. Ich języki splątały się, tworząc zawiły taniec. Nie przejmowali się widownią. Nie przejmowali się konsekwencjami. Całowali się jakby jutro miało nie być. Zażarcie, gorliwie, płomiennie. Iskierki pożądania przeskakiwały z jednego na drugiego, tworząc niewidzialną scenografię.

\- Brakowało mi tego. - Szepnął Harry, gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwali. Zielone oczy jarzyły się wszelkimi kolorami szczęścia. Cała jego twarz pokryła się rumieńcem. W tle zaczęła lecieć kolejna piosenka. Usłyszeli gwizdy i wiwaty.

\- Znajdźcie sobie pokój! - Krzyknął ktoś z tyłu. Louis zaśmiał się i pokazał Zaynowi środkowy palec, gdy po raz drugi stanął na palcach i cmoknął uśmiechniętego Harrego w usta.

\- Myślę, że ktoś chce cię poznać. - powiedział Louis i złapał go za rękę, ciągnąc w kierunku Zayna.

\- O Boże, nie rób mi tego. On mnie nienawidzi - Gorączkował się Harry, a Louis się zaśmiał, splatając ich palce i całując jego knykcie.

\- Nie nienawidzi Cię.

XIX

\- Zayn - Harry, Harry - Zayn, poznajcie się. - powiedział Louis radośnie, gdy stanęli przed mulatem.

\- Myślę, że twoja pięść świetnie się poznała z moim ciałem. - powiedział Zayn z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Przepraszam za to. - powiedział zakłopotany. Zayn machnął ręką.

\- Nie raz oberwałem, nie raz jeszcze oberwę. Należało mi się. - Powiedział i podał mu rękę - Zayn.

\- Harry. Więc jak bardzo cię boli? Mogę opłacić koszty leczenia.

\- Daj spokój stary. Jak zabierzesz tego tutaj na romantyczną wycieczkę, z dala ode mnie, to myślę, że ci przebaczę. Mam dosyć jego humorków. - Zaśmiali się, kiedy Louis krzyknął "hej!"

\- Z wielką chęcią - Odparł Harry i przytulił Louisa do siebie.

\- Hej chłopaki. - Powiedział Niall wieszając się na nich dwojgu.

\- Kochanie, udusisz ich - Powiedział spokojnie Liam.

\- Zamknij się, Payne. Stęskniłem się za nimi.

\- Czy on jest pijany? - Zapytał Zayn, a Liam westchnął.

\- Jest po prostu Niallem.

\- Więc jesteście w końcu razem? Oficjalnie? Larry odżył? - Zapytał Niall, w końcu odczepiając się od Harry'ego i Louisa, którzy spojrzeli na siebie, próbując wyczytać myśli drugiego.

\- Myślę... - Zaczął Harry nie odwracając wzroku od Louisa.

\- Że musimy nad tym popracować. - Dokończył niebieskooki, posyłając mu uśmiech. - Wiele jeszcze przed nami ale myślę, że jesteśmy na dobrej drodze.

\- Mówiłem, że to dobry pomysł. - Powiedział dumnie Niall i wsunął się pod ramię Liama, który pocałował go w głowę.

\- Ja pierdolę, czy to znaczy, że jestem jedynym singlem tutaj? - Jęknął Zayn waląc głową w ścianę - Nienawidzę was wszystkich.

\- Hej, może Taylor... - Zaczął Liam, jednak przerwało mu głośne "NIE" ze strony Louisa, Harry'ego i Zayna. Liam zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na niego w niezrozumieniu. Louis pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie nie widział bójki tej dwójki i jeszcze się o niej nie dowiedział.

\- Tak w zasadzie gdzie ona jest? - Zapytał Louis i wszyscy się rozejrzeli.

\- Czy to ona? - Zapytał Louis, wskazując na odległy kąt pokoju. Harry jęknął.

\- Ona nie żartowała. Naprawdę chcę zostać lesbijką...

Siedzieli w salonie. Po tym jak sąsiedzi zadzwonili w końcu po policję, musieli zrezygnować z karaoke. Payne i Horan nieźle się nagimnastykowali, żeby wytłumaczyć się paniom policjantkom, że to ich pierwsza taka impreza i prawdopodobnie ostatnia i mandat za zakłócanie ciszy nocnej jest absolutnie zbędny. Gdyby wiedzieli, że obecność Zayna, poprawiającego swoje bujne włosy i rozpięta koszula, całkowicie pochłonie umysł kobiet, od razu postawiliby go przed nimi, by oczarował je, swoim wyglądem. Na przyszłość będą pamiętać.

Takim sposobem Louis siedział na kolanach Harry'ego, wtulony w jego bok, a nogi zwisały z jego podłokietnika. Harry nie zamierzał w najbliższym czasie wypuszczać go gdziekolwiek. Obok nich, na miękkich poduszkach siedzieli Niall i Liam, trzymając się za ręce i rozmawiając z Taylor i Gigi, która okazała się dziewczyną, z którą przyjaciółka Harry'ego obściskiwała się w kącie piwnicy. Na środku sofy siedział Zayn z przekrzywioną czapką jednej z policjantek. Obie siedziały i łasiły się do niego.

Wszyscy siedzieli w kole patrząc na elektryczny kominek na środku, który dawał jasne światło. Gdzieś z tyłu było jeszcze kilku znajomych, którzy cicho rozmawiali. Nad ich głowami usłyszeli głośny huk, a potem jakieś krzyki. Wszyscy spojrzeli w górę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a następnie usłyszeli kolejny huk.

\- Ja pójdę. - Westchnął Liam i całując knykcie Nialla, wyszedł z salonu.

Louis mocniej wtulił się w Harry'ego i zaczął bawić się pierścionkami na jego palcach.

\- Są piękne. - Powiedział cicho, a Harry się uśmiechnął.

\- Ty jesteś piękny - Odpowiedział i pogładził dłoń Louisa. - Naprawdę za Tobą tęskniłem. I naprawdę chcę wszystko naprawić. Zacząć od nowa.

\- Nie pragnę niczego innego, Haz. Ale co jeśli...

\- Po prostu spróbujmy. Bez żadnego "ale". Tylko Ty i ja. Już dawno dostałem zgodę na ujawnienie się. Wystarczy telefon. Chcę to zrobić z Tobą. Nikim innym. Chcę Cię pokazać światu.

\- To naprawdę dużo. Co jeśli mnie znienawidzą?

\- Nie martw się tym. - Szepnął Harry całując jego skroń. Louis pogładził jego policzek i westchnął.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał Niall podbiegając do swojego chłopaka, który był bardziej czerwony niż dorodny pomidor. Jego mina nie wyrażała niczego dobrego. Zaczął niekontrolowanie mrugać nim oprzytomniał i spojrzał na blondyna.

\- Ktoś.Pieprzył.Się.W.Naszym.Łóżku - Powiedział głośno, a Niall zachłysnął się powietrzem. Louis powstrzymał parsknięcie.

\- Ale to nie wszystko. - Dodał Liam - Ci idioci pomylili lubrykant z wikolem. Musimy zadzwonić po karetkę bo sami się nie... Nie odkleją - Harry wydał z siebie dziwny skrzek, a Louis zaczął się głośno śmiać. Po chwili dołączyła reszta. Louis miał łzy w oczach, kiedy patrzył na zniesmaczonych gospodarzy.

\- Aha i mieli twój portfel, Lou - Powiedział Liam rzucając mu przedmiot. Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dlaczego mieli mój portfel? Ukradli mi portfel?! - Zaczął histeryzować.

\- Pewnie myśleli, że masz zapas prezerwatyw, czy coś. - Powiedział Zayn i odpalił papierosa - Jak można pomylić ciebie ze mną? - Prychnął i podsunął go do ust jednej strażniczek prawa, która wzięła go i zaciągnęła się z seksownie przymrużonymi oczami. Zayn wręcz zamruczał, a Louis zaczął udawać odruchy wymiotne.

\- Przydałby Ci się nowy - Mruknął, ciągnąc za wystającą nitkę. Louis gwałtownie odsunął się od niego.

\- Chyba żartujesz. - Prychnął - Dostałem go od miłości mojego życia, nie zamienię go na żaden inny!

\- Przecież mogę kupić ci nowy - Zagruchał Harry, a Louis prychnął, jednak chwilę później uśmiechnął się i pocałował Harry'ego. Zaśmiał się, gdy usłyszał mamroczącego Zayna "Zejdźcie mi z oczu z tą miłością"

Zielonooki przyglądał się, jak Louis sprawdza wszystko po kolei, czy niczego w nim nie brakuje. Drobne dzwoniły w małej kieszonce zapinanej na suwak. Kilka banknotów niedbale były wsadzone w przegródkę, obok kilku starych paragonów. Po kolei wyjmował karty, sprawdzając czy którejś nie brakuje. Gdy wyciągał ostatnią, zieloną z biblioteki, przez przypadek wysunęła się także biała kartka, złożona na pół. Harry rozłożył ją z ciekawością, a łzy zakuły go w oczy. Jego serce przyśpieszyło, kiedy uśmiechał się jak szaleniec.

\- Miałeś to przez cały czas? - Zapytał wskazując na fotografię zrobioną polaroidem na którym, znajdowała się ich dwójka. Oboje szeroko się uśmiechali. Stali blisko siebie, Louis założył ramię na barki Harry'ego, który trzymał go w pasie. Długie wtedy włosy Harry'ego powiewały na wietrze. Miał na sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne i zbyt cienką czarną koszulę, podczas gdy Louis miał na sobie jeansową kurtkę. Byli wtedy gdzieś w Ameryce. Harry miał wtedy przerwę w trasie, Louis postanowił do niego dołączyć na kilka tygodni. To była ich randka. Pierwsza od dłuższego czasu.

\- Oczywiście. Zawsze mam to przy sobie. - Odparł Louis prosto. Harry pocałował go w policzek i przejechał palcem po czarnych literach, które dawno temu zostawił w tym miejscu jego markerem "I love you so fucking much" - Czemu właściwie ściąłeś włosy? - Zadał pytanie Louis.

\- Musiałem ściąć je do filmu. Oglądałeś go? Taki o wojnie... - Louis zachichotał.

\- Myślę, że masturbowałem się do sceny, kiedy nie miałeś na sobie koszulki. Cóż za kaloryfer, szeregowy Styles. - powiedział zmysłowo niebieskooki przejeżdżajac palcem po jego torsie z przygryziona warga. Harry sapnął i dla własnego bezpieczeństwa ujął dłoń szatyna i położył na jego nogach.

\- Cóż. Trochę mnie cisnęli pod tym względem.

Rozmawiali cicho przez chwilę, zanim ktoś nie wtargnął do domu, przynosząc ze sobą chłód zimowej nocy. Harry spojrzał zza Louisa i zobaczył dobrze zbudowanego faceta z naręczem drewna.

\- Co ty robisz, Steve? - Zapytał Liam, kiedy chłopak zbliżył się i rzucił całe drewno na środek.

\- No jak to co? Potrzebujecie drewna do kominka. Byłem na tyle wspaniałomyślny, że znalazłem w waszej szopie siekierę i ściąłem kilka drzewek.

\- Ściąłeś kilka drzewek? - Pisnął dość niemęsko Liam - Tych, które sadziliśmy z Niallem całą wiosnę?

\- Dokładnie tych! Nie musicie dziękować!- Krzyknął uradowany chłopak, klaszcząc w dłonie. Liam zbladł, tak samo jak Niall, który rzucił się od razu do drzwi i w samych skarpetkach, odrobinę się zataczając, pobiegł w kierunku małego lasku.

\- Masz świadomość, że to kominek elektryczny, idioto? - Zapytał Louis z jedną brwią podniesioną do góry. Chłopak popatrzył na niego szczęśliwymi oczami i pokiwał twierdząco głową.

\- No właśnie! Dlatego przyniosłem drewno!

\- Ten idiota nie ściął wszystkich naszych drzew - Wysapał Niall, który wrócił zmarznięty do pokoju i od razu wtulił się w ciało swojego chłopaka. Liam odetchnął z ulgą.

\- A właśnie, czemu nasz cały stół jest w taśmie klejącej? - Niall wywrócił oczami.

\- Bob myślał, że go połamał i kazał, nie mówić nam, że to on. Dla niepoznaki skleił go taśmą.

Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem. Było już dość późno. Harry marzył jedynie o ciepłym łóżku. i Louisie. Ale bardziej o łóżku. Mimo wszystko.

\- A właśnie! - Przypomniał sobie - Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć, żebyście na wszelki wypadek zabrali jutro tego waszego kota do weterynarza bo jakiś rudy chłopak wsadził go na trochę do zmywarki.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego jak na idiotę. Harry chciał wtopić się w fotel, pod tym wzrokiem. Cały czerwony wymamrotał.

\- No co? To nie ja.

\- Harry, ale my nie mamy kota - Powiedział spokojnie Liam.

\- Um.. Aha. No to. Um. Tak. - Podrapał się niezręcznie po głowie.

\- Reasumując. Nasz stół jest cały obklejony taśmą, połowa szklanek została stłuczona, barierka od schodów jest rozwalona i potrzebujemy jak najszybciej ją naprawić, musimy pozbyć się stąd tego drewna, pół lasu jest nieudolnie pocięte, mamy dziurę w ścianie w sypialni i podłodze, i przygarnęliśmy jakiegoś kota, który prawdopodobnie jest zatruty. Nie liczymy tego, że musimy posprzątać ten cały bajzel... - Powiedział Niall rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Serpentyny walały się wszędzie, od podłogi po sufit. Wszędzie leżały okruchy po ciastach, chipsach i paluszkach. Rozlany alkohol na tapicerce.

\- Nie wiem, czy coś jeszcze mnie dziś zaskoczy... - westchnął brązowooki i oparł się o Irlandczyka i w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi i po chwili, do pomieszczenia wszedł pryszczaty nastolatek z czerwoną czapką na głowie.

\- Dobry wieczór, zamówienie na 43 średnie pizze.

\- Jakie pizze? - Zapytał Liam, a młody chłopak uśmiechnął się pokazując swoje krzywe zęby.

\- Cztery hawajskie, sześć peperoni, dwie z bekonem, osiem wegetariańskich, trzy margherity... - Zaczął czytać nie przejmując się bladym Liamem, który mamrotał coś o pieniądzach, a Niall ślinił się na widok pudełek, który zostały wniesione do pomieszczenia. Wziął kartę kredytową Liama i w podskokach podał chłopakowi.

\- Wesołych Walentynek! - Krzyknął nastolatek salutując i wychodząc z dziwnym uśmiechem na ustach.

-Pizza! - Krzyknął Niall, a Liam jęknął, podczas, gdy cała reszta zaczęła pokładać się ze śmiechu.

\- Mówiłem Ci, że na domówki się chodzi a nie robi! - Powiedział Louis i przytulił się mocniej do Harry'ego. Zamknął oczy i zaciągnął się cytrusowym zapachem swojego chłopaka.

KONIEC


End file.
